Reste Avec Moi
by Macky Jeanne Chan
Summary: Universo Alterno: La cruel guerra tiene como fin terminar con la paz y la esperanza en el mundo. El enemigo se oculta entre las sombras mientras que su despiadado ejército desata turbación y destrucción por medio de poderosas armas. Dos equipos tendrán que arriesgar sus vidas para ir en busca de la "master esmerald" y volver a establecer la paz deseada. [SHADAMY]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Sonic y sus personajes son propiedad de SEGA y de sus respectivos creadores.

 **(N/A) Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Por pedido de una insistente lectora xDD les traigo aquí mi primer fic de Sonic. Quiero poner algunos puntos importantes antes de que lean el primer capítulo…

Primero: Este fic es Shadamy de un Universo Alterno (Amo lo canon, pero me pidieron que escribiera de esta pareja que, por cierto, empecé amar después de ver imágenes y videos de ellos).

Segundo: No tenía pensado publicar esta historia en fanfiction porque creo que los lectores de Sonic ya son muy escasos, pero bueno, al final decidí que sí. Por ese motivo les agradecería sus comentarios :3

Tercero: Actualizaré cada sábado, sin excepción. La historia ya está terminada así que no tendrán que esperar mucho.

Cuarto: Sobre la apariencia de los personajes, tomé en cuenta los diseños de "Sonic Boom". Lo que pasa es que ahí se ven más… adolecentes por así decirlo ya que en mi fic, Sonic y los demás están entre los 15 y 18 años.

Quinto: Alteraré solo un poco los poderes de los personajes y de las _master esmeralds_ a lo que vimos en las series y en los videojuegos.

 _Sexto:_ Tomaré en cuenta sucesos de algunos videojuegos, igual los lugares que nos muestran. También tomaré prestados uno que otros personajes de la serie sonic X.

Sin más que agregar, disfruten de esta humilde historia ñ.ñ

 **NÚMERO DE CAPÍTULOS:** **18**

 **1/18**

 **Capítulo I**

" **En busca de un plan"**

Se cumplió un año y tres meses desde que el _"Team Chaotix"_ había salido a buscar la _master esmerald_ en los lugares más recónditos del planeta. Desde el momento en que el artefacto le fue robado a Knuckles the Echidna, la situación en el mundo exterior era mucho más garrafal. Lo que se escuchaba en la radio, lo que se veía en la televisión y lo que se leía en los periódicos; no eran más que devastadoras noticias. Las desapariciones, los secuestros y las matanzas ya no sorprendían a los habitantes; todos estaban preparados para morir. La frecuencia de saber que cada día había más caos y destrucción, y las esperanzas de que aquella cruel guerra terminara eran casi nulas. Excepto por un grupo en particular.

Miles "Tails" Prower —durante un año y tres meses—, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de su laboratorio a la espera de la llamada por parte del " _T_ _eam Chaotix_ ". Su preocupación se ascendía por cada pasar de los días, que sentía que ya no soportaría más la ansiedad que lo envolvía en su interior gracias a la interminable guerra. Sin embargo, ahora no era el mismo caso. En esos momentos, tenía un buen presentimiento; su instinto nato le decía que la esperanza estaba por llegar. Sentado en su cómodo sillón, frente a su escritorio, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su _walkie_ , esperaba ansioso que éste sonara. Y no era el único.

Como un milagro divino, después de mucho tiempo de larga espera, el " _T_ _eam Chaotix_ " contactó con el cuartel de la resistencia. Tails asió el _walkie_ ansiosamente, y activó el altavoz para que sus compañeros también pudiesen escuchar.

—Ya era hora—dijo Tails afanoso, aunque evidentemente feliz por la llamada.

— _Lo siento, nos separamos_ —dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la línea, al fondo podía escucharse claramente unos leves zumbidos de aire—. _Les tenemos noticias._

—¿La encontraron?—preguntó alguien ansioso y esperanzado.

—¿Hallaron el lugar de aquel sujeto?—cuestionó una segunda voz.

Tails les hizo una seña para que se callaran.

— _Ehhh… no y más o menos._

—¡¿Cómo qué no y más o menos?!—preguntaron los tres amigos al unísono.

— _Tails, ¿quiénes están contigo?_ —interpeló Espio con voz queda.

Tails suspiró en desgana antes de responder…

—Solo Sonic, Knuckles y Shadow—expuso el zorro, mirando de soslayo al erizo negro. Aún no se acostumbraba a la presencia de éste último—. Ya dinos que noticias nos tienes.

Los cuatro presentes esperaron unos segundos antes de volver a escuchar la voz de Espio.

— _Hallamos dos torres, cada una ubicada en diferente ubicación, ambas separadas de la una a la otra excesivamente a una distancia considerable._

Tails y Sonic intercambiaron miradas con la confusión plasmada en sus ojos.

—¡¿Dos torres?!—Espetó Knuckles, mirando enfadado el _walkie_ —. ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!

— _Sospechamos que en una de ellas está la_ _master esmerald muy bien custodiada_ —respondió Espio, tranquilamente—. _La torre que está frente a mí está rodeada de guardias robots_.

— _Sí_ —dijo otra voz ronca del otro lado de la línea—, _aquí también está igual. Como no tenemos ninguna esmeralda caos, nos es imposible saber en cuál de las dos torres está la master esmerald._

Tails se quedó pensativo, como calibrando sus posibilidades.

—¡Esperen!—exclamó Shadow hablando por mi primera vez—, ¿qué tan lejos están entre ustedes?

— _No lo sabemos_ —le respondió Espio un poco agitado—. _Lo que sí les puedo decir es que yo recorrí 6.500,00 km del sector en dirección al sureste… y eso es un aproximado_ —Espio hizo una pequeña pausa y, luego, prosiguió—: _Los satélites parecen no querer funcionar bien, me es imposible enviarles las coordenadas de mi ubicación_.

— _Es nuestro mismo caso_ —profirió Vector con voz ronca—. _Nuestra distancia recorrida es un aproximado de 13.300,00 kilómetros dirección noroeste._

Tails aún seguía pensativo por la reciente información; Sonic estaba ansioso; Shadow se hallaba impasible y un poco molesto, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho; mientras que Knuckles parecía mucho más confundido y exasperante que nunca.

—Al menos tenemos un aproximado—dijo Tails después de un rato, parecía totalmente concentrado—. Espio, Charmy y Vector, necesitamos una descripción muy bien detallada de los lugares en donde están. Para que Sonic y Shadow puedan teletransportarse con las esmeraldas caos…

— _Espera, Tails_ —lo interrumpió Espio— _, otra cosa que quiero decirles es que las zonas que yo recorrí aún no han sido invadidas por el enemigo. Bueno… no del todo._

—¡Eso es una muy buena noticia!—sonrió Sonic con evidente felicidad—. Entonces puedo salir a correr hacia el sureste sin que intenten matarme.

Tails y Shadow lo miraron con evidente recelo, recordando el incidente en el que estuvo envuelto el erizo azul y el equidna en donde casi les costaba la vida.

— _Chicos, voy a tratar de adentrarme a la torre, usando mi poder de camuflaje me será pan comido burlar a los guardias_ —avisó Espio entre susurros.

— _Charmy volará alrededor de esta torre_ —anunció Vector—. _Buscaremos una manera de entrar a…_

En ese instante, se escucharon un estruendoso impacto y muchos tiroteos.

« _¡Alerta, intrusos! ¡Alerta, intruso_ s! »

Se oyó otra explosión del otro lado de la línea. Tails, Sonic, Shadow y Knuckles estaban demasiado desconcertados ante lo que estaban escuchando por medio del _walkie_.

—¡¿Espio?! ¡¿Vector?! ¡¿Charmy?! ¡Oigan, por favor contesten!—gritó Tails tratando de escuchar una vez más a sus amigos, pero lo único que obtenía a cambio eran las ruidosas explosiones y la alerta de intrusos—. No puede ser.

El zorro sacó un destornillador de uno de sus cajones, usándolo para abrir una pequeña abertura que se localizaba en la parte superior del _walkie_. De ahí sacó una pequeña memoria que custodió entre su mano, y sin más tomó un martillo destruyendo con él el aparato. Los ruidos cesaron inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Sonic anonadado, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos el _walkie_ hecho pedazos.

—Nos podían rastrear—habló Tails cuya respiración era algo agitada—, así no nos encontrarán.

Hubo un minuto de intenso silencio dentro del laboratorio, todavía les costaba procesar lo que había ocurrido hacía apenas unos segundos; a excepción de uno.

—Al parecer esos robots dieron con ellos y los trataron de capturar—espetó Shadow sin ninguna muestra de desconsuelo—. Lo más probable es que ya estén muertos—dijo sin más.

Tails apretó los puños al escuchar las palabras hirientes, pero a la vez verdaderas, del erizo negro. No podía engañarse, el cruel destino del _T_ _eam Chaotix_ era innegable, se sentía demasiado culpable por sus posibles muertes.

—Ahora, ¿qué haremos?—preguntó Knuckles con una frialdad muy poca usual en él.

Nadie le respondió, la situación era mucho más complicada de lo que pudieron imaginar.

—Bueno, gracias a ellos podemos actuar—expresó Shadow esbozando una sutil sonrisa.

Sonic y Knuckles lo miraron con profunda aversión al ver ese gesto llena de insondable ironía, pero Tails solo lo ignoró y le preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Shadow amplió más su sonrisa.

—Me sorprende que no lo captes, Zorro. ¿No se supone que tú eres el genio aquí? —Tails no le respondió, esperaba impaciente su respuesta. Shadow soltó un bufido, y luego continuó hablando—. Tenemos dos localizaciones.

—Eso es un aproximado—le recordó Tails tranquilamente.

—Es mejor que nada—musitó Shadow encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo puedo ir al sureste y el _Faker_ al noroeste, asunto arreglado.

Tails no dijo nada al respecto, tenía la extraña sensación de que estaba pasando algo por alto, algo de suma importancia. Se puso a rememorizar todo lo que había ocurrido desde el momento en que el _T_ _eam Chaotix_ se puso en contacto con él.

Sonic, conociendo a la perfección a su mejor amigo, supo inmediatamente que él, Tails, se estaba recriminando injustamente por lo ocurrido con el _T_ _eam Chaotix._ Aunque Tails autorizó que Espio, Vector y Charmy fueran al peligroso exterior en busca de la _master esmerald,_ fue Sonic que lo persuadió al decirle que el trío eran los candidatos adecuados para aquella misión. Sin embargo, todos sabían que ir tras la _master esmerald_ era riesgoso, un atajo sin salida, un suicidio. Sonic no soportaba ver a su amigo cabizbajo, era indispensable regresarlo al Tails que era antes, necesitaba de él para estructurar un brillante plan. De hecho, necesitaba de todos los miembros que estaban dentro de la resistencia para acabar con aquella guerra que había arrastrado muchas vidas inocentes.

—¿En qué piensas, Tails?—le preguntó Sonic interesado al ver al zorro intercambiar una mirada fugaz con él.

—¿Cómo fue que dieron con ellos?

La pregunta de Tails provocó dudas y sospechas en los otros tres.

—¡Cierto!—exclamó Sonic adoptando un semblante pensativo—. Lo último que dijeron era que iban a usar sus habilidades, ¿qué tiene eso de raro?

La bombilla de Tails se prendió ante las palabras de Sonic.

—¡Oh no!—gritó alarmado, y sin responder a las miradas confusas de los chicos quienes lo miraban interrogantemente, hizo aparecer una enorme pantalla desde el techo. Se dirigió hacia la computadora haciendo deslizar sus dedos sobre el teclado, mirando concentrado el monitor—. Necesito comprobar algo—tecleó una vez más y en breve la pantalla que estaba suspendida en el techo se encendió—. Sacaré a dos robots fuera de mi campo de fuerza, programaré que uno de ellos vuele y el otro lance un rayo láser. Espero que mis sospechas resulten ser falsas alarmas.

Desde la pantalla gigante pudieron observar lo que los robots estaban grabando por medio de una mini cámara cuya memoria receptora se emitía hacia la computadora principal. Una pequeña parte del campo de fuerza desapareció para dar acceso a las máquinas de Tails, permitiendo que él, los dos erizos y el equidna pudieran ser testigos de la casi destruida ciudad.

—Todo está desolado—gruñó Knuckles con impotencia al ver escombros por todas partes.

—Bien, ahora robot A-25 ¡vuela! —demandó Tails por medio de un auricular que sacó de uno de sus cajones.

La pantalla indicaba que el robot había obedecido la orden de su creador ya que las imágenes mostraban la ciudad desde una gran altura.

—Ehhh… ¿qué se supone que tiene que pasar?—preguntó Sonic sin entender el extraño experimento de Tails.

Pero su respuesta fue respondida por la transmisión que se veía en la enorme pantalla. El otro robot había grabado la destrucción de A-25 a manos de unos _cyborgs_ cuya apariencia eran la de Sonic. Tails arrugó la frente, puso en funcionamiento a A-26 y le ordenó lanzar un rayo láser. En cuanto el pequeño robot hizo uso de su poder, un destello de energía se dirigía con envidiable velocidad a él. Lo último que se escuchó fue el impacto que causó la destrucción de A-26 y la pantalla dejó de emitir alguna señal cibernética.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo y deseo de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario que quisieran dejarme pues, yo feliz de la vida :3 No apareció Amy, pero tranquilos, obvio que lo hará más adelante. En este Universo Alterno que cree pues hay guerra, ¿quién está detrás de ella? ¿Quiénes son los otros miembros de la resistencia? ¿El equipo Chaotix está muerto? No dejen de leer :´D**

 **Besos y abrazos :***

 **Macky Monyer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Sonic y sus personajes son propiedad de SEGA y de sus respectivos creadores.

¡Lo prometido es deuda, hoy es sábado así que hay nuevo cap... ! ¡Oh, esperen! Por esta ocasión les traigo el segundo capítulo por un día adelantado. Mañana sábado estaré ocupada así que de una vez actualizo ;) ¡Disfruten de la leída!

 **2/18**

 **Capítulo II**

" **Arremetiendo con la culpa"**

—¡¿Qué significa eso?!—exclamó Knuckles sin comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir con los robots que Tails había mandado al exterior.

La pantalla se apagó en esos instantes, Tails ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de guardarla en el almacenamiento. Nadie más habló por unos efímeros minutos, por el simple motivo de que nadie sabía qué decir. En breve, tres pares de ojos estaban fijos en Tails como si esperaran de él una explicación lógica a todo lo que ocurrió hacía unos instantes.

—Él lo sabe—murmuró Tails a los presentes. Un lúgubre pánico se discernió en el lugar después de soltar sus palabras. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a sus amigos quienes parecieron comprender la magnitud del problema—, sabe que algunos miembros de nuestro grupo tienen habilidades especiales.

Knuckles se rascó la barbilla, confuso, parecía como si analizara la situación poco a poco.

—Cuando dices "él" ¿te refieres a…?

—Sí, el que está detrás de esta guerra—respondió el zorro recargando sus codos en el escritorio.

Shadow dio un paso al frente, posicionándose entre Knuckles y Sonic, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Tails.

—O sea que si utilizamos nuestros poderes fuera del campo de fuerza, ¿esos _cyborgs_ nos rastrearían?

Tails se puso un poco nervioso ante la intensa y fría mirada del erizo negro. Por suerte suya, Sonic intercedió por él.

—No importa, somos más rápidos y fuertes—afirmó Sonic despreocupadamente, e igual, trató de dar ánimos a los chicos y contagiarles su actitud positiva.

—¿Ya olvidaste lo qué les pasó a Knuckles y a ti hace dos semanas?—preguntó Tails con cierta aprensión. Sonic y Knuckles se miraron avergonzados. El zorro ladeó la cabeza en desgana, se incorporó un poco para decir lo siguiente—: Mi teoría es que esos _cyborgs_ tienen un sistema de rastreo que percibe las actividades del uso de poderes realizadas por cada uno de nosotros… así que salir de aquí no será nada fácil.

La noticia de Tails sobre que esos _cyborgs_ los podían rastrear fácilmente complicando la tarea de ir en busca de la _master esmerald_ , doblegaron las esperanzas de Sonic y Knuckles en pedazos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces? —espetó Sonic mientras fruncía la frente. Cada mala noticia lo fastidiaba más.

Tails abrió y cerró la boca paulatinamente, la verdad que ni él sabía cómo salir de ese embrollo; parecía que terminar con la guerra era casi una misión imposible.

—Supongo que no tenemos opción—intervino Shadow interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los otros tres, quienes le pusieron total atención.

—¿En qué estás pensando?—le preguntó Sonic con interés.

Shadow soltó un bufido despectivo, pero aun así le respondió.

—Seguir con el plan principal, solo que debemos pasar de desapercibidos.

—¡Sin sus poderes podían morir allá afuera!—saltó Tails de repente, parándose de la silla como un resorte; se pudo percibir el miedo y la angustia en el tono de su voz.

—Lo irónico es que moriremos, de igual forma, si los llegáramos a usar—gruñó Shadow, impaciente.

Tail no pudo regresarle un comentario más inteligente, Shadow tenía razón, si querían salir a buscar la _master esmerald_ no les quedaba más opción que arriesgarse a ir a las dos torres sin la protección de sus poderes. Entonces se requeriría trabajar en un perfecto plan de inmediato y él se encargaría de ello.

—Revisaré el reporte que mandaron los chicos—anunció Tails a la vez que insertaba la memoria que había sacado del _walkie_ al puerto USB del CPU—. Esos relojes especiales que les di sirvieron de algo.

—¿Cuándo te mandaron esos reportes?—preguntó Knuckles de repente.

Tails se mostró un poco cabizbajo, temblando ante la posibilidad de que sus amigos estuvieran muertos, arriesgando sus vidas por esa valiosa información. Ahora todos los miembros de la resistencia tenían el deber de acabar con esa guerra para que sus muertes no fueran en vano.

—Antes de que contactaran conmigo. Les dije que en cuanto me pasaran información deberían deshacerse de la memoria de almacenamiento. Supongo que lo hicieron.

—Confiemos que fue así—lo tranquilizó Sonic guiñándole un ojo y levantando un pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Tails le devolvió la sonrisa. No obstante, cambió de repente su feliz semblante a una de perplejidad.

—Lo que aún no comprendo es por qué no pudieron mandarme las coordenadas… tendré que investigar más a fondo. Denme unas horas y armaré un plan.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, amigo?—preguntó Sonic esbozando una sonrisa.

—No, estoy bien—le respondió Tails prestándole más atención a la computadora—. Este reporte está un poco largo, creo que tardaré un poco más de la cuenta.

Sonic sabía lo que le pasaba a Tails, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. La muerte era parte del ciclo de la vida, tarde o temprano llegaría para todos. Sentirse culpable como era en el caso de Tails, no devolvería el hecho de regresar a la vida al _Team Chaotix_ ; y eso Sonic tenía que hacérselo saber.

—No fue tu culpa, Tails—espetó Sonic mirando al zorro con dureza.

…

 _ **Un año y tres meses antes…**_

 _El origen de la cruel guerra aún sigue siendo un misterio. El motivo de la erradicación nunca se había hecho conocer por aquel ser que lo comenzó todo. Los habitantes empezaron a vivir con el temor de morir asesinados por un despiadado ejercito de robots que tenía la función de destruir todo a su paso. Uno de ellos, Metal Sonic, había robado la master esmerald, cuya reliquia estaba resguardada en una lejana isla, custodiada por Knuckles The Echidna. En esos tiempos de crisis, era difícil confiar en alguien, por el simple motivo de que el principal villano tenía el poder psíquico de controlar a cualquier ser con vida. Había robots que vigilaban las calles, deshaciéndose de cualquiera que pudiera ser una amenaza para su creador; asesinando a sangre fría, cuyo perverso propósito era reducir a la población. Solo había un lugar seguro, una base secreta que se hallaba a las afueras de la ciudad, colindando con el bosque. Tails pudo crear un campo de fuerza de doble ilusión, protegiendo con él la base donde estaba oculto el único grupo sobreviviente de la resistencia. Para poder restaurar la paz se requeriría, como primer objetivo, recuperar la master esmerald que era la fuente de energía más poderosa del universo, y que tenía el poder de controlar a cualquier objeto con ayuda de las esmeraldas caos. Ese era el principal objetivo, pero salir al exterior era demasiado arriesgado, era una equivalente a como si uno quisiera dar la bienvenida a una muerte inmediata. Considerando el peligro que aquello implicaba, Tails no tenía el valor de mandar a su equipo en busca de la master esmerald_ , _además de que salir de la base para ir a buscarla sería una pérdida de tiempo. Sin tan solo tuvieran una pista de donde podría estar, tal vez, solo tal vez cabría la posibilidad de ir en grupo y salir a recuperarla. Pero con la poca información que Tails había obtenido de sus robots que fueron enviados al exterior para investigar la situación, no existía la posibilidad de sobrevivir en una misión de búsqueda. Aun así, pudo armar un plan de supervivencia; sin embargo, si lo llevaba a cabo, todavía seguía existiendo ese enorme inconveniente: la localización de la master esmerald._

 _Hasta que llegó a él una solución, aunque era un indudable suicidio._

— _¡No!_ — _se opuso Tails poniéndose de pie._

 _Sonic y Knuckles estaban frente a él, anonadados ante la reacción de su pequeño amigo zorro._

— _¿Quién te puso a ti a cargo?_ — _espetó Vector achicando los ojos en señal de amenaza._

 _Tails regresó a su asiento, encogiéndose más en él._

— _Bueno, estamos en mi laboratorio, y del otro lado está mi taller…_ — _comenzó a decir Tails con voz débil, intimidado ante la mirada escudriñadora del lagarto_ — _. ¡Cómo sea! ¡No es momento de saber quién es el líder aquí! ¡Lo qué piensan hacer es un suicidio!_ — _vociferó, recuperando su valentía._

 _El semblante de Sonic se enorgulleció al oír las palabras firmes de Tails. Knuckles, a su lado, dio un paso al frente para hacerse notar._

— _Yo iré con ustedes_ — _anunció a los presentes._

 _Todos se mostraron sorprendidos, a excepción de Vector que lo encaró, evaluándolo detenidamente._

— _No nos serás útil_ — _dijo Vector sin más_ —. _Además, solo nos estorbarías._

 _Knuckles se removió furioso y retrocedió. Después de unos segundos, exhaló ostensiblemente a causa de la turbación._

— _¡¿Qué dijiste, idiota!?_

 _Sonic se posicionó a lado de su amigo, poniendo una mano en el hombro del equidna en un ademán apaciguador._

— _Tranquilo, Knuckles._

 _Pero Knuckes no le hizo caso y se volvió a encarar a Vector._

— _¡Vuelve a repetir eso!_

 _Vector ni se inmutó ante la furia de Knuckles, la situación ya lo estaba cansando; aparte de que él y su equipo estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso._

— _¿Se te olvida qué fue a ti a quién robaron la master esmerald?_ — _habló Espio después de un rato. Las mejillas de Knuckles adquirieron un extraño tono granate ante la insultante pregunta_ — _. Por ese descuido tuyo ahora nuestras vidas corren peligro._

— _Todos estamos sentenciados_ — _dijo Charmy con tristeza._

— _¡Eso no fue mi culpa!_ — _se defendió Knuckles mostrando los puños en señal de advertencia._

— _Y te haces llamar guardián_ — _murmuró Vector igual de furioso por la impotencia de saber que la guerra no terminaría si seguían discutiendo por estupideces._

 _Knuckles escuchó a Vector, estaba dispuesto a iniciar una pelea en ese instante. Pero la voz de Tails prescindió el conflicto verbal._

— _¡Ya basta por favor!—suplicó Tails. Su semblante denotaba enojo e irritación, pero sus ojos transmitían cansancio e incertidumbre que no pasaron de desapercibidos para los presentes—. Todos estamos en el mismo bando, así que tenemos que tratar de llevarnos mejor._

— _Tienes razón, amigo_.

 _Tails le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Sonic antes de responderle…_

— _Gracias, Sonic—y, dicho eso, dirigió su completa atención a los tres miembros del Team Chaotix—. Ahora, sobre su propuesta del intento de suicidio._

— _Tails, es la única manera_ — _lo interrumpió Espio a modo se suplica._

— _Es muy peligroso—dijo Tails en tono preocupante. En breve, se quedó pensativo, como si estuviera rememorando algo de un pasado muy lejano—. Si pudiéramos encontrar a Shadow…_ — _susurró como para sí._

— _Nadie sabe su paradero—intervino esta vez Vector, recuperando su gesto amable y carismático—. La última vez que fue visto estaba con aquella chica murciélago en el norte del país._

— _No necesitamos a Shadow—dijo Espio, tranquilamente. Sacó dos shurikens de su fornitura, y comenzó a jugar con ellas mientras continuaba diciendo—: Será fácil para mí infiltrarme, recuerden que puedo camuflarme._

— _Charmy, por su tamaño, puede adentrarse a lugares recónditos, y puede volar a grandes distancias. Abarcaríamos mucho terreno_ — _expuso Vector mostrándose firme._

— _Somos el equipo perfecto para esta misi_ ón— _prosiguió Espio, mirando a los otros tres._

 _Sonic se mostró conforme con el plan y la valentía del Team Chaotix. Aunque, su espíritu de aventura le exigía que también él debía ir con ellos._

— _Yo iré con ustedes, puedo ser de mucha ayuda._

 _La oferta heroica de Sonic provocó diferentes opiniones por ambos lados._

— _Olvídalo—dijo Tails implorante, pero a la vez con firmeza—, te necesito aquí… a los dos—se apresuró a decir mirando de reojo a Knuckles quien parecía querer volver a ofrecerse para ser parte de la misión._

— _Está bien, Tails, solo porque tú me lo pides—dijo Sonic mostrando una forzada, pero sincera sonrisa—. Si no hacemos algo esta guerra nunca va a terminar. Acepta la propuesta del Team Chaotix. En todos modos ellos encontrarán una buena manera de burlar tu campo de fuerza._

 _El Team Chaotix se mostró de acuerdo con las palabras de Sonic. Parecía que Tails no tenía más remedio que aceptar, sabía que en cualquier momento se iba a arrepentir de su decisión._

— _Está bien, Team Chaotix, cuento con ustedes—dijo al fin, inseguro de todo ese embrollo. Desvió la mirada con recelo hacia un cajón que se hallaba a su lado izquierdo, de ahí, sacó tres pequeños aros dorados—. Con estos brazaletes podrán atravesar el campo de fuerza. Denme unos minutos y les construiré unos comunicadores_ — _explicó Tails al Team Chaotix quienes recibían los brazaletes._

— _Les aseguramos que encontraremos la localización de la master esmerald_ — _prometió Vector muy seguro de sus palabras y mirando a su equipo, orgullosamente._

— _Y una vez que la tengamos nos comunicaremos con ustedes para darles las coordenadas_ — _prosiguió Espio a la vez que se ponía el brazalete en su muñeca izquierda._

— _Entonces Sonic se teletransportará hacia la localización correcta y así recuperará la master esmerald_ — _concluyó Charmy muy emocionado ante la perspectiva de poder salvar el mundo._

— _Es un buen plan—expresó Sonic feliz, levantando su pulgar en señal de confianza—. Buena suerte._

 _Los tres asintieron, dispuestos a marcharse de inmediato._

— _Tails, tú nos dices cuando…_

…

Tails se mostró más animado que nunca gracias a la determinación de Sonic. Su amigo tenía razón, no era el momento de sentirse culpable, sino de pensar en el futuro del mundo. Para recuperar la paz, se requeriría trabajar con la mente fría y enfocada.

—Debemos acabar con esta guerra, amigos—anunció Tails, más decidido que nunca.

En ese momento, alguien irrumpió en el laboratorio. Una pequeña y delgada figura se aproximó hasta donde estaban los chicos, dedicándoles una enorme y radiante sonrisa en el momento que estuvo frente a ellos.

—¡Hola!

—¡Amy!

* * *

 **Me sorprendió la buena recepción que tuvo el primer capítulo :´3 Mil gracias por los reviews, los favs y los follows. Espero que también les haya gustado este segundo cap. Amy ya hizo su aparición, así que ya viene lo bueno xDD Nos leemos el próximo sábado (el de mañana no, sino hasta el otro) con el tercer capítulo.**

 **Besos y abrazos :***

 **Mackenzie Monyer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Sonic y sus personajes son propiedad de SEGA y de sus respectivos creadores.

¡Hoy es sábado y eso significa que…NUEVO CAPÍTULO! Bueno, ya no los entretengo más :3 así que disfruten de la leída :´D

 **3/18**

 **Capítulo III**

" **Un corazón roto"**

—Suban ya. La cena está lista—anunció Amy alegre en cuanto estuvo frente a sus amigos.

La tensión acongojada desapareció en ese instante, borrando cualquier evidencia de pesimismo e impotencia que había envuelto a los chicos en cuanto supieron del cruel destino que le deparó al _Team Chaotix_. Los tres pensaron que no tenía caso preocupar a Amy y a ningún otro miembro de la resistencia sobre la lamentable noticia, pero Shadow no pensaba lo mismo. Por suerte para los mejores amigos, él no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente se dio media vuelta y salió tranquilamente del laboratorio.

Para aminorar más la tensión, Sonic fue el primero en hablar, haciéndolo como normalmente lo hacía.

—¡Genial! Muero de hambre.

Amy le sonrió, luego se volvió a Tails y Knuckles.

—Espero que les guste—dijo la eriza en cierto tono de suficiencia, los tres asintieron como respuesta. Amy volvió a sonreír, se dio media vuelta con Knuckles y Sonic pisándole los talones. En ese momento, se percataron que Tails aún seguía sentado, frente a su escritorio, prestándole total atención a su computadora. Amy detuvo sus pasos, girándose para preguntarle—: ¿No vienes, Tails?

El zorro salió de su ensimismamiento en cuanto escuchó su nombre. Levantó su cabeza para clavar la mirada por encima del monitor, encontrándose con sus amigos quienes lo miraban expectantes.

—Los alcanzaré luego, chicos.

Los otros tres asintieron, dirigiéndose hacia la salida y cerrando la puerta al salir. Empezaron a caminar por un largo y estrecho pasillo que conectaba con varios pasadizos, haciendo ruidos metálicos por cada paso que daban. En esa parte de la base secreta, la temperatura era muy frígida ya que el laboratorio de Tails se hallaba en un subterráneo en donde la humedad era muy frecuente. Al llegar a la esquina para subir las escaleras, los amigos escucharon una suave voz que exclamó:

—¡Sonic!

Los tres se voltearon y a Sonic le dio un vuelco el corazón. La princesa Sally Acorn se dirigía hacia ellos con cierto aire de ansiedad. Knuckles y Amy, que estaban a lado de Sonic, solo se quedaron en silencio mirando la escena presente con mucha atención.

—Ehh…—comenzó a balbucear el erizo azul en cuanto vio a la princesa frente a él—. ¿Qué pasa, Sally? —preguntó al fin, ocultando sin ningún problema su preocupación.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?—le preguntó Sally; parecía muy acongojada. Amy y Knuckles intercambiaron una mirada llena de confusión.

—¿Ahora?—espetó el erizo con un sutil tono de fastidio.

—Es importante—insistió Sally.

Sonic miró alrededor como si esperara que alguien interviniera, pero nadie dijo nada.

—Está bien—dijo al fin, soltando un suspiro de irritación, esperaba terminar rápido con ese asunto para luego subir a comer. Luego se volteó a sus amigos sonriéndoles de paso—. Adelántense ustedes.

Knuckles bufó, pero no dijo nada; simplemente subió las escaleras perdiéndose a la vista. Sonic y Sally ya se habían ido a una de las habitaciones que se encontraban por ahí para hablar a solas. Amy se quedó de pie, en el mismo lugar, indecisa si debía seguir a Sonic o a Knuckles. Soltó un pequeño grito ahogado de frustración, regresando sus pasos en el obscuro y frío pasillo.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

En el comedor se percibía un buen ambiente amistoso. Solo cuatro miembros eran los que ocupaban un lugar en la mesa, dispuestos a esperar a los que faltaban para así comenzar a comer. Sobre la mesa ya se encontraban los platos esparcidos llenos de un delicioso estofado que desprendía un olor exquisito que Amy había preparado con tanto esmero. La comida se veía tan irresistible que Cream y Cheese no pudieron aguantar la espera y fueron los primeros en empezar a comer, seguido de Shade y Rouge quienes platicaban amenamente. Knuckles hizo su aparición minutos después, donde se sentó frente a la chica murciélago a quien trató de ignorar olímpicamente. En esos instantes Sally y Sonic entraron al comedor recibiendo miradas recelosas por parte de los demás; la primera se veía feliz mientras que el segundo parecía querer desaparecer del planeta. Luego, entró Amy cuyo semblante triste no pasó de desapercibido para Rouge y Sonic; la eriza trató de mostrarse fuerte y normal, a pesar de los rastros de lágrimas que aún abarcaban por sus mejillas, evidenciando que había estado llorando. Los otros estaban tan ocupados degustando la comida que ninguno se percató de ella, ni siquiera hubo ningún comentario al respecto. Amy se sentó a lado de Rouge como si nada, tomando una cuchara y empezando a comer tranquilamente. Pasados unos 10 minutos, nunca dejó de mirar de soslayo a Sonic que trataba de ignorar a la princesa quien se había sentado junto a él y que ahora le platicaba algo. Ignorando aquella escena, decidió comer lo más rápido posible para poder salir de allí y tratar de borrar aquel suceso que presenció hacía unos minutos e hizo que su corazón se rompiera en pedazos. Rouge, preocupada por el estado de la joven eriza, se acercó más ella en un ademán confortador.

—¿Qué te pasa, cariño? ¿Estás bien?

Amy giró su cabeza para verla y asintió energéticamente.

—Sí, estoy bien—respondió automáticamente, esbozando una forzada sonrisa.

Rouge le iba a insistir más, pero se vio interrumpida cuando vio a Shadow adentrarse al comedor. Al decir verdad, estaba impresionada de verlo ahí, y no era la única. Todos miraban a Shadow con asombro, ya que él no acostumbraba comer con el grupo. Siempre esperaba a que todos terminaran de merendar para después él adentrarse al comedor por su plato de comida. Shadow, ignorando las miradas de asombro de los demás, se acercó a la mesa para tomar su plato, luego se alejó del grupo caminando hacia un rincón, cerca de la ventana donde se sentó en la borda, lo más alejado posible de los otros.

—No entiendo por qué le gusta estar solo—murmuró Knuckles, observando desde la distancia a Shadow.

—Eso es una de las tantas cualidades de Shadow—dijo Rouge sonriendo ampliamente, sin dejar de lado su aspecto coqueto.

—¿Ser un amargado? —preguntó Knuckles inocentemente. Sonic soltó una carcajada estridente, palmeando amistosamente el hombro de su amigo.

—No, ser solitario—expresó Rouge, ignorando las burlas del erizo y el equidna—. Aunque claro, tu cualidad como guardián de la _master esmerald_ da mucho de qué hablar.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! —explotó Knuckles evidentemente furioso.

Amy rodó los ojos, otra vez la misma rutina de esos dos discutiendo en el comedor. Decidió prestarle su total atención a su comida, ya que le dolía mirar en la dirección donde estaba Sonic junto con Sally. Como lo sospechaba, la princesa Acorn estaba interesada sentimentalmente en Sonic; aunque aún seguía preguntándose si él sentía lo mismo por Sally. Amy necesitaba confirmar esa sospecha, a pesar de que le dolería eternamente si llegara ser verdad, no quería seguir viviendo en la ilusión de que Sonic en un futuro llegara a enamorarse de ella. Él era un alma aventurera, que siempre cuando tenía la oportunidad se alejaba de las ataduras del compromiso que iba más allá de una relación estable; algo que ella siempre soñaba. Después de mucho, Amy lo había comprendido, ¿será porque había madurado bastante? Aunque, evidentemente, no quería perder a aquel ser de quien se enamoró a los 8 años. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde aquella ocasión en donde Sonic le salvó la vida por primera vez; desde ese día ella sabía que lo amaba, y ahora, consideraba que ya era el momento de dejarlo ir. El arrastre de una silla hizo que sus pensamientos se vieran interrumpidos. Levantó la cabeza para buscar el origen de ese ruido, era Cream quien se dirigía a la cocina por más agua. Entre tanto, la calurosa discusión parecía por fin acabar para el alivio de Amy.

—¡Cómo sea!—espetó Rouge, levemente acalorada—. ¿Ya recibieron noticias del _Team Chaotix_? —preguntó de repente, mirando a Sonic y Knuckles respectivamente.

Sonic se mostró tranquilo, su semblante no delató nada que pudiera delatarlo a pesar de que la pregunta de Rouge le había llegado desprevenida.

—Sí—respondió Sonic con la boca seca—. Encontraron dos torres en donde podría estar custodiada la _master esmerald_.

—¿Podría?—cuestionó Rouge alzando una ceja—. ¿O sea qué no es seguro que esté en esos lugares?

Amy, Sally, Shade y Cheese esperaban la respuesta de Sonic, expectantes. Mientras que Knuckles y Shadow solo se mostraban sutilmente ajenos a la plática.

—Es 100% seguro—afirmó Sonic sudando frío.

—Entonces ¿cuándo regresan con la _master esmerald_? —presionó Rouge por una respuesta esperanzadora.

Sonic abrió la boca para responder: « _Espero que pronto_ », pero Shadow se precedió con una respuesta devastadora que nadie esperaba.

—Nunca lo harán.

Ahora todas las miradas se volvieron a él.

—¡Shadow! —le previno Sonic, suplicándole fervientemente que no dijera nada.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —le preguntó Amy con voz temblorosa, temiendo escuchar la respuesta del erizo negro quien ahora la miraba con tal intensidad. Sus ojos se conectaron por unos breves segundos, brotando cierto vigor en ambos lados.

—Están muertos—dijo sin más, rompiendo el contacto visual con la eriza y regresando a degustar su comida.

Por unos cuantiosos segundos, reinó un lúgubre silencio en el comedor, hasta que fue roto por el estruendo de un cristal que fue hecho añicos en cuanto cayó al suelo. Cream, quien había salido de la cocina, pudo alcanzar a escuchar claramente que los miembros del _Team Chaotix_ estaban muertos. No lo podía creer, primero su madre… y ahora Vector. Sus rodillas le comenzaron a temblar producto de la conmoción, se apoyó en el borde de la puerta, respirando entrecortadamente. Ahora todo lo veía borroso, ignorando que aquello era por las lágrimas que salían descontroladamente de sus ojos.

—Cream, ven conmigo—escuchó que le decía Shade. Cream solo se dejó arrastrar por ella, caminando inconscientemente hacia la salida del comedor, sollozando sin control. Cheese las siguió de cerca, compartiendo el ferviente dolor de su mejor amiga.

Los que quedaron en el comedor, sentados frente a la mesa, se sintieron afligidos por Cream. Más Amy, Rouge y Sally quienes aún no procesaban la noticia de la muerte del _Team Chaotix_.

—¿¡Ya ves lo qué provocaste, Shadow?! —exclamó Sonic, evidentemente molesto ante la falta de tacto del erizo negro.

—Tarde o temprano lo iba a saber, así que no molestes—dijo Shadow tranquilamente, mirando amenazadoramente a Sonic.

—¿Cómo fue que murieron? —preguntó Rouge entre susurros, todavía anonadada.

Pero nadie le respondió, dejando que esa pregunta fuera llevada por el aire, sentenciando así que todos dejaran el triste asunto por la paz. Amy estaba aturdida, tantas emociones en un solo día le habían quitado el apetito. De soslayo atisbó a Shadow, que al parecer ya había terminando de comer y ahora salía silenciosamente del comedor. La eriza decidió imitarlo, se puso de pie sin decir ni una palabra, saliendo como autómata en dirección hacia su habitación para desahogar todo el dolor que conservaba dentro.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Abrió sus pesados parpados a la leve luz del día. Aún se sentía muy agotada. No tenía muchos deseos de levantarse de su cama, si por ella fuera se quedaría todo el día ahí acostada, pero no podía hacerlo; Amy Rouse no debía mostrarse débil ante nadie. Se incorporó un poco, tallándose los ojos con sus manos, pudiendo percibir los irritados que estaban. Le había llorado a Sonic como nunca, eso era un nuevo record, ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar. Además, se había desahogado en desvelo, llorando lo suficiente durante toda la noche; ahora necesitaba hacerlo con palabras. ¿Quién le podía ayudar en esos momentos? La respuesta le llegó como un relámpago a su mente. Salió de su cama, yendo hacia su armario para buscar un corto vestido y unos zapatos. Se vistió rápidamente, mirándose al espejo para ver su apariencia. No estaba tan mal, al decir verdad seguía viéndose hermosa, sin rastros de haber llorado durante toda la noche. Salió de su cuarto con una sonrisa mostrando una actitud positiva, y se fue a buscar a Rouge a la sala de entrenamientos. Se dirigió allí sin toparse con ningún inconveniente y, como lo sospechó, la encontró ahí, pero no estaba sola. Shadow se encontraba con ella, peleando cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en el arte marcial que no se percataron de su presencia.

—Buenos días, chicos—saludó Amy un poco apenada por la interrupción.

Rouge y Shadow pararon sus golpes al mismo tiempo para ver a Amy desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Buenos días, cariño—le devolvió el saludo Rouge, levemente agitada por el cansancio. Luego miró a Shadow que parecía un poco irritado, tal vez por la interrupción de su entrenamiento.

—Emm… lamento mucho interrumpirlos—se disculpó Amy mirando solo a Shadow, como si le hubiera leído la mente—, pero es que…—se volteó a ver a la chica murciélago que esperaba expectante— Rouge, necesito hablar contigo.

Bastaron con unas miradas significativas para que ambas chicas se comprendieran en segundos.

—Oh, entiendo—asintió Rouge con seriedad caminando hacia Amy—. Por supuesto.

—No ha terminado nuestro entrenamiento, Rouge—gruñó Shadow furioso, mirándola antipáticamente. La susodicha ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Esto es grave, Shadow—le dijo Rouge, poniéndose frente a él, llevando sus brazos en jarras—. ¡Jum! Tú no lo entenderías, esto es un asunto de chicas, algo muy delicado.

Shadow rodó los ojos, hastiado del principal asunto, no tenía caso seguir ahí.

—¿El _Faker_ es un asunto delicado?—arremetió con burla, desviando sus fríos ojos a una sorprendida Amy.

La pregunta de Shadow provocó un ligero rubor en Rouse.

—Para mí lo es—admitió Amy apenada, tratando de sostener la intensa mirada de Shadow.

El erizo soltó un bufido despectivo, se cruzó de brazos y, sin despedirse de Rouge, se dirigió hacia la puerta, rozando su hombro con el de Amy al pasar para luego susurrarle:

—Hmph, patética—y, sin más que decir, se marchó de ahí dejando a la chica anonadada, sin darle oportunidad de arremeter con otra respuesta insultante.

—No le hagas caso, ya sabes cómo es él—dijo Rouge para confortar a la eriza. Tal pareció que las palabras de Shadow causaron un gran efecto en ella.

—Shadow tiene razón—susurró Amy furiosa, cerrando sus puños con demasiada fuerza—, soy patética.

Rouge se acercó a Amy quien trataba de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo que eran a causa de una ira incontrolable.

—Muy bien, cariño. Dime qué fue lo que pasó…

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—Tails, ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué averiguaste? —cuestionó Sonic una vez que se adentró al laboratorio junto con Shadow.

Tails no respondió enseguida, simplemente tomó una taza que estaba a un lado de la computadora y bebió el último sorbo de café cargado que se había preparado en la mañana. El zorro tenía un notorio aspecto fatigoso, se podía notar las oscuras ojeras que adornaban debajo de sus ojos; al parecer no había dormido nada ya que se ocupó en leer los reportes durante toda la noche. No obstante, la actitud de Tails era muy optimista.

—La información que me envió el _Team Chaotix_ es abismal—les dijo a los dos erizos que ya se encontraban frente a él.

—Habla—le ordenó Shadow, ansioso.

Tails se removió un poco en su asiento, nervioso, tratando de ordenar muy bien sus ideas.

—Bueno—comenzó a decir en un elocuente susurro, aunque demasiado claro para que los otros dos lo oyeran—, aún no se sabe quién está detrás de todo esto, pero con la información que averiguaron nuestros amigos podemos tener una oportunidad para ir al exterior y encontrar la _master esmerald_.

Sonic no sabía sí eso era una buena o mala noticia, observó a su amigo que parecía estar demasiado tranquilo y, si no lo conociera, hasta juraría que estaba feliz; así que consideró que tal vez Tails tenía un plan para reanudar una misión de búsqueda. Una misión en donde no correría peligro ninguna otra vida.

—¿En cuál de las dos torres está? —preguntó Shadow de repente mirando ceñudo a Tails, que sintió un leve desasosiego.

—Emm… eso aún no lo sé—respondió el zorro sonriendo nervioso. Tragó seco en cuanto vio que ninguno de los dos erizos le pareció graciosa su respuesta. Así que se apresuró a decir—: Aunque ignorar ese detalle solo nos induce que debemos hacer dos viajes.

—Sin nuestros poderes eso nos tomará más tiempo—repuso Sonic sin comprender la propuesta de Tails.

—Así es, me pone feliz que comprendas la magnitud del problema—replicó Tails, extenuado.

La súbita conmoción de Sonic era predecible; sin embargo, trató por todos los medios apaciguarse y comprender el nuevo plan de Tails, porque era evidente que su amigo traía algo entre manos.

—Shadow y yo haríamos el doble de idas y venidas; no podemos tomarnos el lujo de hacer eso—dijo Sonic, tranquilamente.

—No si van por separado—propuso Tails con una seriedad muy poca usual en él.

—¡Qué!—exclamó Sonic ahora más sorprendido y confuso que nunca.

—Eso me gusta, prefiero hacer esta misión solo—espetó Shadow, impertérrito, sin mover apenas los labios.

—No te adelantes, Shadow—habló Tails posando sus ojos en el monitor—. Según los reportes, las cosas no serán nada fáciles para cada uno de ustedes—calló por un momento y volvió a levantar la mirada para decir—: Necesitan un compañero.

Las últimas palabras de Tails llegaron lentamente hacia los oídos de Shadow, procesando apenas la magnitud de lo que aquello implicaba para él. « _Acaso dijo… ¿un compañero?_ »

—¿Quiénes?—preguntó Sonic con sumo interés, pero con una pizca de decepción. En serio deseaba hacer esa misión él solo, no soportaría que uno de sus camaradas cayera en la encomienda frente a sus ojos—, no hay candidatos.

—Sí las hay—dijo Tails mostrándose firme ante las penetrantes miradas incrédulas de ambos erizos.

—¿"Las"?—preguntó Sonic subiendo un poco la voz sin poder contenerse—. ¿No estarás pensando en Shade, Sally, Rouge o en Amy? ¿Verdad?

—No—respondió Tails en un hilo de voz.

—¡Uf! ¡Qué bueno! —se tranquilizó Sonic llevando una mano en su pecho.

Shadow paseó despacio la mirada con sospecha, divisando primero a Sonic y luego a Tails, descubriendo que éste último se veía más inquieto y preocupado de lo normal. El zorro estaba ocultando algo, pero ¿qué?

—No pensaba en Sally ni en Shade… mucho menos en Cream—aclaró Tails, ruborizándose al decir lo último.

—No mencioné a Cream… ¡Espera! ¡Qué!—bramó Sonic al comprender lo que dijo su mejor amigo—. ¡¿Tails, estás loco?!—Exclamó con brusquedad, golpeando el escritorio con los puños—. Tengo una mejor idea, tú y Knuckles en lugar de ellas—propuso rápidamente.

Tails lo observaba como calibrando sus posibilidades.

—Sabes muy bien que yo me tengo que quedar aquí y, seamos sinceros, ¿alguno de ustedes quiere a Knuckles cómo compañero?—ninguno respondió—. Eso creí.

Sonic miró hacia otro lado, retrocediendo unos pasos para regresar a su sitio.

—Bueno, no dudo de la capacidad de Rouge para esta clase de misión, pero ¿Amy? —murmuró Sonic todavía perplejo—. Tails, será muy peligroso para ella.

Tails también lo consideró, pero era la única forma, la última oportunidad para recuperar la _master esmerald_ y acabar de una vez por todas con la cruel guerra. No había más opción que arriesgarse.

—Amy también es la mejor candidata para esta misión. Además, a Sally y a Shade les tengo tareas asignadas especialmente para ellas—comenzó explicar Tails adoptando un aire reflexivo—. Igual estoy preocupado por Amy, pero no tengo opción… confío en ti para cuidarla, Sonic.

En cuanto a Sonic, solo le quedaba confiar en el plan de su mejor amigo, así que asintió en respuesta transmitiendo su conformidad, aunque no estuviera del todo seguro.

—Ya dinos lo que leíste en los reportes—lo alentó Shadow perdiendo la casi nula paciencia que retenía a causa de tanta intriga.

* * *

 **Otra vez agradecida por los reviews, los favs y los follows, en serio muchas gracias T.T Me hacen feliz. Pues este capítulo sí que me salió un poco largo xDD No le quise cambiar nada así que mejor lo dejé como está. Recuerden que las actualizaciones son cada sábado ;) Bueno, sin más que agregar, me voy deseando que les haya gustado el tercer cap :3**

 **Besos y abrazos :***

 **Mackenzie Monyer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Sonic y sus personajes son propiedad de SEGA y de sus respectivos creadores.

 **4/18**

 **Capítulo IV**

" **Formación de equipos"**

Tails soltó el profundo suspiro que había estado reteniendo ante la presión y el nerviosismo. Los dos erizos lo miraban expectantes.

—Según estos reportes, hay algunas zonas no registradas donde pueden usar sus poderes. Creo suponer que el enemigo no ha abarcado su tiranía en su totalidad. También hay alarmas detectoras de presencia de poder esparcidas por un diámetro aproximado de unos 12.700 km, excepto en aquellos lugares donde la tecnología inalámbrica no funciona; estas alarmas solo se activan cuando el individuo hace uso de sus habilidades, como ya lo vimos con los robots que mandé al exterior el día de ayer. Los rastreadores, según Espio, son los _cyborgs_ cuya reprogramación es localizar a cualquier individuo que tenga estas habilidades que puedan ser un peligro para el enemigo… aunque, todo esto son solo suposiciones.

»Las malas noticias no terminan aquí. Esos _cyborgs_ asesinos poseen otras habilidades (aparte de volar, disparar rayos de energía y la detección), al parecer, fueron creados para que se adaptaran a cualquier tipo de poder, por eso mismo, también tienen la capacidad de la telepatía artificial.

—¡Imposible!—exclamó Sonic incrédulo, sin poder creer en la explicación de su mejor amigo—. ¿Hay máquinas que leen mentes?

—Sí, es posible. Hasta yo puedo crear robots así, pero con el escaso material que dispongo pues…

Tails calló, levantó un poco la cabeza para corroborar las reacciones de ambos erizos. No pudo ocultar su sorpresa al no percibir rasgos de miedo en ellos: Sonic y Shadow no se mostraban asustados, todo lo contrario, se encontraban ansiosos ante la perspectiva de querer y poder vencer a un enemigo peligroso y, sobre todo, muy astuto.

—Entonces sin poderes evitamos a los _cyborgs_ asesinos, ¡pan comido! —expuso Sonic sin ser capaz en contener su felicidad al estar envuelto en una misión extrema que lo haría salir de la base secreta. No obstante, se mostró serio cuando se dirigió a Tails—. Solo una cosa, ¿cómo sabremos cuales son las zonas en donde podemos usar nuestros poderes?

Tails volvió a suspirar, ya se esperaba que su mejor amigo se fuera a tomar tan tranquilamente la misión y los peligros que esta conllevaría. Ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras estiraba la mano hacia un cajón del extremo derecho de su escritorio; de ahí sacó dos objetos pequeños, delgados, largos y con una base triangular en el medio.

—Inventé dos radares electromagnéticos para cada uno. Con él tendrán variaciones de aplicaciones como reloj, brújula, buscador, comunicador, un mapa virtual que especifique las zonas libres de alarmas y les muestre cualquier presencia existencial o artificial que esté a un radio aproximado de 15 metros de ustedes.

—¡Eres un genio, Tails! —exclamó Sonic a la vez que tomaba el reloj azul de la mano de su amigo y se lo colocaba en su muñeca izquierda.

—Gracias, Sonic—agradeció Tails ruborizado y alagado con el pecho hinchado de orgullo—. De haber tenido más tiempo habría hecho los radares mucho más…

—¿Hay algo más qué debemos saber de esos _cyborgs_? —le interrumpió Shadow que también se ponía su reloj (de color negro) en la muñeca.

—Sí, algunos _cyborgs_ tienen la capacidad de controlar a cualquier mortal—respondió Tails volviendo su vista a los reportes.

—Eso no tiene sentido si al final terminan matándolos—dijo Sonic mostrándose más confuso y expectante que antes.

—En eso tienes razón—arguyó Tails sin dejar de ver el monitor—, pero si estos robots captan un mínimo potencial en un ser, pues éste es controlado por completo.

Shadow esbozó una sonrisa despectiva y luego dijo:

—Un plan muy inteligente de nuestro misterioso enemigo al crear su ejército de controladores de esa manera.

Sonic se mostró muy de acuerdo con él mientras que Tails solo torció el gesto, rebulléndose más en su asiento.

—Eso mismo pensé—admitió después de unos segundos el zorro. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, como si se hubiera contenido en decir algo. Pasados unos largos segundos, agregó—: Sin embargo, si esos _cyborgs_ perciben un enorme nivel de poder en, sea quien sea, pues inician su función de asesinar.

Sonic volvió despacio la cabeza e intercambió una mirada de incredulidad con Shadow, que éste a su vez sí logró sonreír audazmente y preguntó con tono sombrío:

—¿Cómo reconoceremos a los qué están siendo controlados?

Tails calibró la respuesta en un santiamén.

—Ojos rojos.

—¿Eso es todo?—cuestionó Shadow con indolencia.

Tails se encogió un poco más en su asiento, inquieto; aunque trató de mantenerse firme frente al erizo negro quien manifestaba un porte amenazador.

—Sí, es la única descripción que está escrita por el _Team Chaotix_ en sus informes—respondió sin titubear.

—¿Qué más?—volvió a interpelar Shadow.

Tails elevó su vista al techo, se rascó la barbilla mostrando un aire pensativo.

—Ammm criaturas peligrosas, plantas venenosas y carnívoras, el mal clima, pero creo que eso no será ningún problema para ustedes.

—En resumen: los únicos peligros a los que nos enfrentaremos para llegar a las torres son esos tontos robots y a los sujetos que están siendo controlados por el enemigo.

—No te lo tomes tan a la ligera, Sonic—lo regañó Tails.

—Me lo estoy tomando en serio—arremetió Sonic dolido, llevando una mano en su pecho tan dramáticamente como si las palabras de su mejor amigo lo hubiesen ofendido.

—¿Algo más? —replicó Shadow con sutileza.

—Sí, pero antes le diré a Amy y a Rouge que vengan.

Sonic vaciló un momento, como si planteara replicar, vio a su amigo que se comunicaba con las chicas por medio de una radio. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se vio interrumpido cuando escuchó que alguien abría la puerta del laboratorio. Sally y Knuckles entraron al lugar a pasos decididos, caminando hacia donde estaban los chicos, posicionándose a lado de ellos.

—¿Por qué no me mandaste a llamar? —reclamó Knuckles cuando Tails ya había terminado en usar la radio.

—En esta misión solo requiero la ayuda de Shadow, Rouge, Sonic y Amy—explico Tails a los recién llegados, ignorando la furia que dimanaba el equidna—. Por el momento te necesito aquí, Knuckles.

—¿Cómo se formarán los equipos? —preguntó Sally mostrándose un poco preocupada.

—Amy y yo—le dijo Sonic cortante, sin siquiera mirarla—, mientras que Shadow estará acompañado por Rouge. Me parece lógico ya que yo he trabajado a lado de Amy por muchos años. Lo mismo pasa respecto a los ya mencionados.

Sally no pudo disimular muy bien el ferviente dolor que la dominó al ver que Sonic seguía mostrándose frío con ella, no obstante dio un paso al frente y articuló con firmeza:

—No creo que sea buena idea—dijo sin más, y todos la miraron.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Sally? —preguntó Tails confuso; a pesar del sueño que tenía, aún seguía mostrándose lúcido y concentrado en lo que respectaba la misión.

Sally vaciló por unos segundos, se mordió el labio mientras tanteaba en decir lo que pensaba. Después de un lapso, la ardilla se armó de valor, rodeó el escritorio, se acercó a Tails y se agachó para susurrarle algo al oído cuidando de que nadie la oyese. Los demás miraban la escena, absortos e impacientes, aguardando que la chica terminase su cuchicheo. Por fin, Sally se separó de Tails y volvió a regresar a su lugar, dejando al zorro mucho más pensativo y desorientado de lo que había estado hacía unos momentos.

—Oh, estoy de acuerdo, aunque… —comenzó a decir Tails dirigiéndose a Sally.

—¿Qué? —espetó Sonic mirando a su mejor amigo y a la princesa con sospecha.

—Que los equipos quedan así: Sonic con Rouge y Shadow con Amy—expuso Sally firmemente.

Ninguno dijo nada por uno efímero largo minuto, apenas los dos erizos estaban procesando la perturbada información que Sally soltó sin previo aviso. Por fin, Shadow y Sonic cayeron en cuenta de lo que dijo la princesa.

—¡QUÉ! —exclamaron los dos al unísono.

—¿Shadow con Amy? —Se cuestionó Knuckles incrédulo y, sin poder evitarlo, soltó una carcajada estridente que hizo enfurecer a Shadow—. Esto es tan… raro.

Los dos erizos no estaban de acuerdo ante esa loca propuesta, no lo iban a permitir, pero antes de cualquier objeción las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron nuevamente y de ahí entraron Rouge y Amy.

—¿Nos llamaste, Tails? —preguntó la eriza mientras se acercaba al escritorio, deteniéndose a lado de Knuckles.

—¡Vaya! Parece que llegamos en medio de una reunión—ironizó Rouge mirando uno por uno a los presentes, deteniendo su sensual mirada sobre el equidna que parecía afiebrado—. Me alaga que no nos llamaran antes.

—Ya que la mayoría estamos aquí, les platicaré la situación actual—atajó Tails que ya no podía disimular más su irritación por la falta de sueño.

Parecía el cuento de nunca acabar, cada uno escuchaba absorto la larga explicación de Tails que ninguno dijo nada mientras el zorro seguía hablando. Les explicó rápidamente sobre la posible muerte del _Team Chaotix_ , sobre la información que ellos pudieron conseguir, también hizo alarde de que la _master esmerald_ posiblemente estuviera en una de las dos torres que podían ser la base del enemigo, además del ejército que éste estaba creando. Tails no hizo caso a las miradas de espanto y a las preguntas atolondradas de sus amigos, simplemente se limitó a seguir con su explicación. Cuando por fin terminó, hubo un silencio abismal.

—No puedo creerlo—susurró Amy que reprimía sus lágrimas a causa de la furia y la impotencia que estaba sintiendo.

Tails dedicó una sonrisa consoladora a la eriza, que pareció animarla un poco; aunque lo que venía a continuación no iba a ser nada fácil para él porque tenía que explicarle a su amiga que haría pareja con Shadow en la misión de búsqueda. Así que se armó de valor para anunciar el cambio de planes.

—Amy y Rouge las mandé a llamar porque…

Pero Sally, tomando su papel como una líder nata, se precedió a decir:

—Estarán en una misión con Shadow y Sonic. Dos equipos, cada una junto con un erizo.

Todos la miraron con desdén, preguntándose quién la había puesto al mando.

—Y esa misión… ¿es? —preguntó Rouge a Tails, ignorando a la princesa olímpicamente.

—Eso es obvio, buscar la _master esmerald_ —le respondió el zorro.

—Esa es mi especialidad—dijo Rouge con cierta soberbia y señalándose orgullosa.

—¿Sólo eso? —interpeló Amy, mostrando su lado perspicaz.

Sonic, a quien Amy había pasado por alto en ignorarlo tan descaradamente, se limitó a responder por su amigo.

—No, también hay…

—¡Es todo! —lo interrumpió Tails con firmeza.

—¿Seguro? —canturreó Rouge achicando los ojos en señal de desconfianza.

—Sí, bueno… Sonic y Shadow les explicará a fondo lo que necesitan saber sobre la misión—se apresuró a aclarar Tails sonriendo nervioso.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú? —graznó Knuckles.

—Porque no hay tiempo—replicó Tails que se sentía acorralado y que ahora miraba ceñudo a los presentes—. Partirán ahora.

—Yo también quiero salir a buscar la _master esmerald_ —replicó Knuckles, desafiante.

—No puedo mandar a todos en grupo allá afuera. Lo primordial es pasar de desapercibidos—explicó Tails ya harto del asunto.

—Es cierto, con un equipo de más de tres o cuatro integrantes pierdes velocidad y será más difícil esconderse del enemigo—intervino Sally pensativa. Luego, miró a los cuatro que estaban asignados a la misión de búsqueda—. Solo tienen 10 minutos para empacar.

Rouge le lanzó una mirada de desdén antes de dirigirse a su compañero de misiones.

—Pues… andando, Shadow.

—¿Rouge?—la llamó Tails en un elocuente susurro—, harás esta misión junto con Sonic. Amy irá con Shadow.

—¡Qué! —exclamaron las dos susodichas, incrédulas.

—¿Por…?—comenzó a replicar Amy en voz baja, mirando de reojo a Shadow quien solo estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados en una postura mucho más seria de lo normal—. ¿Por qué me pones hacer equipo con él?

—Yo puedo ser la pareja de Shadow—intervino Rouge—. Hemos trabajado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo. Hacemos un excelente equipo.

—Perdón, pero Sally aclaró un buen punto—se defendió Tails ante el enojo de su mejor amiga cuando hizo mención del nombre de la princesa.

—¿Cuál punto? —espetó Amy sin poder contener su odio hacia la susodicha a quien miró con dureza.

La súbita quietud de Sally era imperturbable, ella sabía perfectamente como amenguar la tensión que había provocado gracias a su sugerencia.

—Esta misión será muy peligrosa, así que le dije a Tails que los equipos deben estar… equilibrados—comenzó a explicar.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, princesa? —espetó Rouge colocando las manos en la cadera.

—Pues si quieren saber…—repuso Sally sin el afán de iniciar una pelea—. Todos sabemos que de Sonic y Shadow, no hay duda que Shadow es el más fuerte.

—¡Oye! —bramó Sonic evidentemente ofendido.

—Y bueno, de las chicas, Amy es la más débil—siguió Sally como si nada, ignorando el peligro en la que se había expuesto al decir lo último.

De pronto, hubo una atmosfera de erradicación desorbitante.

—¿Así qué crees que soy débil? —murmuró Amy con tranquilidad, encarándose a Sally. Posteriormente, la eriza ya había hecho aparecer su martillo "Piko Piko Hammer" en un solo parpadeo—. Bien, pues te demostraré lo contrario.

Sonic y Knuckles, haciendo uso de la velocidad y la fuerza, sujetaron firmemente a Amy antes de que ésta arremetiera contra Sally que ahora se resguardaba detrás del escritorio de Tails.

—¡No, basta! —pidió Tails que se había puesto de pie y corrió a interponerse entre su amiga y la princesa.

—Por eso se me ocurrió poner a Shadow con Amy y a ti Sonic con Rouge. ¿Ya entienden el equilibrio? —se apresuró a explicar Sally mostrándose apenada ante el reciente inconveniente.

—Tails, ¿en serio crees que Shadow es más fuerte que yo? —le preguntó Sonic que aún no soltaba a Amy del brazo.

La pregunta del erizo azul tomó a Tails por sorpresa que hasta lo puso en un apuro.

—Yo no… tú eres más veloz que él—repuso el zorro con agilidad.

Sonic no se quedó conforme con esa respuesta, simplemente trató de ignorar ese detalle aunque fuera inútil. Notó que Amy ya se había tranquilizado y que había hecho desaparecer el poderoso martillo. Sin percibir más peligro, la soltó poco a poco, pero sin dejar de vigilarla y descuidarla por si le llegara a poseer otro ataque de furia.

—¿Cómo en cuanto tiempo nos llevará completar la misión? ¿Qué tan lejos están las torres? —preguntó de repente Rouge, que gracias a ello la tensión de aminoró un poco.

—Ammm no es tan sencillo saber las respuestas, pero sobre la primera yo calculo que será como… menos de un año—dijo Tails sin mayor importancia.

—¡¿Un año?! —se escandalizó Rouge abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Meses tal vez meses—se apresuró a decir Tails levantando las manos como si creara un escudo con ellas—. No pueden usar transporte fuera del campo de fuerza. Recuerden que deben pasar de desapercibidos. El equipo uno—dijo mirando a Sonic y a Rouge—, tomará la ruta noroeste, mientras que el equipo dos—esta vez se dirigió a Shadow y a Amy— se irá en dirección sureste.

—¿Por qué nos tocó el camino más largo? —se quejó Sonic que todavía seguía algo molesto.

—Supongo que no puedo darme el lujo de llevar un par de maletas para esta divertida excursión de 12 meses—dijo Rouge haciendo uso de su típico sarcasmo.

Tails la miró a modo de disculpa.

—No, lo siento, Rouge.

—Con una pequeña mochila bastará para que cada uno lleve solo lo necesario—aconsejó Sally con amabilidad, pero ninguno de los asignados le hizo caso, salvo Sonic que solo se limitó a asentir dando una seca cabezada.

—Sí, además les proveeré de dinero para que no tengan que robar—intervino Tails—. Cuando salgan de aquí, eviten usar sus poderes.

—¿Cuáles poderes? —preguntó Rouge llanamente. Amy, como ella, también manifestó su desasosiego.

—Ustedes también poseen habilidades asombrosas—expresó Tails como si lo que dijo era lo más obvio, haciendo ruborizar a las chicas—. Rouge, tu capacidad de volar es catalogado como una habilidad de poder... Y Amy, abstente de usar tu martillo.

—Es absurdo—gruñó Rouge ante la perspectiva de no poder divertirse en su totalidad en la misión—, mis alas se entumecerán si no las uso por un largo periodo de 12 meses.

Pero Amy aún no comprendía del todo la petición de Tails.

—Pero, ¿por qué?—preguntó Amy, que parecía un tanto nerviosa, aunque después lo disimuló bien.

—Hay una posibilidad de que nuestro enemigo esté al tanto de nuestras habilidades—dijo Tails, que cabeceaba sobre el monitor de la computadora; el sueño ya lo estaba venciendo. Haciendo un esfuerzo, se enderezó un poco en su asiento y miró a las chicas, que seguían frente a él—. Ammm Amy y Rouge vayan a prepararse—Luego se volvió a los dos erizos—. ¿Shadow y Sonic? —Los aludidos lo miraron adoptando una expresión escéptica—, necesito hablar con ustedes… asolas.

* * *

 **Chan… chan… chan… Solo me queda decirles… ¡Hasta el próximo sábado!**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Mackenzie Monyer :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Sonic y sus personajes son propiedad de SEGA y de sus respectivos creadores.

 **5/18**

 **Capítulo V**

" **La base secreta"**

—¿Si puedo contar con ustedes, verdad? —preguntó Tails después de contarle a los dos erizos el plan de la misión.

—¡Claro, amigo! —afirmó Sonic levantando el pulgar y guiñándole el ojo al zorro.

Shadow, hastiado de todo el palabrerío que soltó Tails en unos cuantiosos minutos, estaba ansioso de poder salir de allí. No obstante, ya no se sentía con muchos ánimos en ir a la misión de búsqueda; no porque sintiera miedo, sino porque estaría quien sabe por cuánto tiempo con aquella eriza; esa eriza que le provocaba ciertos dolores de cabeza por su carácter raro y peculiar. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no era del todo malo, considerando que Amy Rouse ya había madurado, dejando atrás esa actitud aniñada que le había caracterizado en el pasado. Shadow sacudió levemente la cabeza al percatarse de lo que pensaba. Al ver a los dos amigos que lo miraban con curiosidad, se dio cuenta que se había ensimismado dentro de un raciocinio que él, Shadow, lo consideró muy excéntrico. Recuperando su actitud imperturbable, se limitó a responder de mala gana.

—Sí.

Tails asintió, lentamente; se notaba mucho el cansancio en su semblante. Y por ese motivo, no le importó dirigirse a Shadow como si los dos fueran grandes camaradas desde hacía muchos años. Ese asunto le había dado muchas vueltas a la cabeza desde que el _Team Chaotix_ contactó con el cuartel de la resistencia. Así que sin más preámbulos, clavó sus cansados ojos en los ojos rojos y fríos del erizo negro.

—Ehhh… ¿Shadow?, necesito preguntarte algo—el aludido lo miró con sospecha—. Sé que eres inmortal, pero ¿eso no implica que no puedas salir lastimado y sentir dolor, verdad?

En medio del absoluto, pero corto silencio con que fueron recibidas las palabras de Tails, Shadow se inclinó hacia adelante como queriendo dar un dejo de temor.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con eso, Miles? —preguntó Shadow en voz peligrosamente baja pero con mucha claridad.

—Por ese motivo te puse con Amy, porque creo que ella estará más protegida contigo—continuó Tails sin inmutarse ante Shadow.

—Eso no lo pensaste desde un principio. Te dejaste convencer por la ardilla—espetó Shadow con desfachatez.

—Se llama Sally—precisó el zorro encogiéndose de hombros.

Shadow rodó los ojos, impaciente.

—Cómo sea—escupió con frialdad.

—¡Bien! Ahora, Sonic, si no te importa, déjame a solas con Shadow.

Sonic, que estaba a punto de interceder por Tails, se inmovilizó de golpe al recibir el mandato de éste.

—¡Qué! ¡¿Por qué?! —exclamó Sonic furioso tratando de ignorar la sonrisa burlona de Shadow.

—Por favor, Sonic—suplicó Tails. Al ver que Sonic se mantenía firme en su lugar y con el afán de no querer salir del laboratorio, agregó—: Solo serán unos minutos. Espéranos afuera, en un rato te llamo.

La sonrisa alivianadora y llena de confianza de Tails, hizo que la terquedad de Sonic se esfumara. Miró a su amigo una vez más, derrotado, dando media vuelta y encaminándose hacia la salida.

Al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, zorro y erizo se volvieron el uno contra el otro. Frente a frente, ante un silencio lioso. El primero, cansado y nervioso; mientras que el segundo, ansioso e impaciente. Ante la incertidumbre, Shadow fue directo al grano.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —espetó fríamente.

Tails tragó seco, se removió en su silla para luego aclararse la garganta y comenzar a hablar.

—Pues…

* * *

 **(…)**

…

 **Dos semanas antes…**

 _Sonic y Knuckles pudieron burlar la seguridad del laboratorio de Tails y robar algunas pulseras para poder atravesar el campo de fuerza. No podían esperar otro día más, tenían que intentar encontrar la master esmerald aunque eso significaba un regreso sin retorno. Estaban conscientes del posible peligro que los aguardaba en cuanto pusieran un solo pie fuera del campo protector, pero no podían darse el lujo de que el Team chaotix se contactara en la base y les revelara posibles e inesperadas malas noticias. Ambos amigos no se imaginaron la complicada situación en la que se toparían al tomar la estúpida e imprudente decisión en querer atravesar el campo de fuerza. Unos robots —con el mismo físico de Sonic—, arremetieron contra ellos._

 _A unos kilómetros de ahí, Shadow y Rouge regresaban del casquete polar al dar por terminada una misión. Regresar a la ciudad era como un respiro de casi un año de estar trabajando sin parar. A Rouge le emocionaba la idea de darse unas muy buenas y merecidas vacaciones a un lugar tropical; mientras que Shadow solo deseaba volver a su vida solitaria y tranquila. De pronto, mientras atravesaban el frondoso e inmenso bosque hacia la ciudad, ambos compañeros escucharon explosiones a los lejos._

— _¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Rouge sosteniéndose a un árbol al sentir la tierra estremecerse bajo sus pies._

— _Ahí—dijo Shadow señalando un extenso manto de humo que se expandía en la zona fronteriza de las afueras de la ciudad—, ¡vamos!_

 _Rouge asintió de inmediato._

— _Sí—dijo la chica a la vez que emprendía vuelo lo más rápido que podía, tratando de alcanzar al veloz erizo negro._

 _Shadow fue el primero en llegar a la escena del crimen. Rouge lo hizo 10 minutos después. Lo que tenían en frente los dejaron totalmente conmocionados, aunque Shadow hizo muy bien en ocultar su desconcierto._

— _Es el Faker y su amigo rojizo—dijo Shadow entre susurros, frunciendo más el ceño y divisando el panorama con suspicacia en busca del causante de un evidente ataque._

— _¡Knuckles! —gritó Rouge preocupada, aterrizando a lado del equidna quien estaba gravemente herido e inconsciente._

 _Shadow hizo caso omiso de Knuckles, su completa atención estaba en Sonic y de los cyborgs que no paraban de atacar al erizo azul hasta matarlo._

— _¡Qué demonios! —exclamó Shadow de repente a la vez que veía como un cyborg, que era una copia exacta de Sonic, arremetía contra éste último hasta estrellarlo hacia una roca que se partió en dos producto del fuerte impacto._

— _¡Lo va a matar! —gritó Rouge impotente sin soltar a Knuckles del todo._

 _Shadow actuó de pronto. Se dirigió dónde estaba el cuerpo inerte de Sonic y se hincó a su lado._

— _¡Oye, idiota, despierta!_

 _Pero Sonic no conseguía moverse. Shadow gruñó, se levantó de golpe con el deseo ferviente en ir contra esos cyborgs. Vio a Rouge, a quien le lanzó una mirada cómplice, asintiendo de inmediato, dispuesta a pelear hasta la muerte._

— _N-no… podrán con… e-ellos…—dijo Sonic que había podido levantar un poco la cabeza, dándose cuenta de las intenciones de los dos compañeros._

— _Son demasiados—soltó Rouge entre dientes, mirando a su alrededor. Su aguda vista le hizo ver la terrible situación en la que se encontraban envueltos. Estaban completamente rodeados por el enemigo._

 _Shadow se mostraba pensativo, como calibrando sus opciones y, por supuesto, sus posibilidades. Después de un efímero segundo, habló en un tono autoritario:_

— _Aléjate con esos idiotas._

 _Rouge lo miró entre impresionada y con un ligero terror de sospecha. Conocía muy bien a Shadow para saber que éste tenía planeado hacer algo muy peligroso y arriesgado._

— _¿Qué vas a hacer?_

— _¡No preguntes, solo aléjate de aquí! —gritó Shadow lanzándole a la chica una mirada sumamente intimidante._

 _Rouge ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en replicar._

— _Bien—dijo ésta, echándose a Knuckles en su hombro izquierdo, luego se dirigió dónde estaba Sonic e hizo lo mismo con él. Ahora los tenía a los dos bien sujetos, uno en cada lado._

 _Shadow vigilaba a los tres por el rabillo del ojo, percibiendo que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para lanzar uno de sus poderosos ataques. Cuando por fin se alejaron, el erizo negro—rodeado por competo en un aura roja—, se encaró al ejército de cyborgs, alzó las manos, juntando demasiada energía en sus palmas y gritó:_

— _¡Chaos blast!_

— _R-Rouge…_

— _¡Sonic! —exclamó Rouge al escuchar la voz del erizo azul. Detuvo el vuelo en ese instante, girando levemente la cabeza hacia él, atisbando también la explosión de destellos rojizos que abarcaba más de 20 metros a la redonda._

— _Ve… allá…—dijo Sonic con dificultad, señalándole a Rouge una dirección que no los llevaría precisamente a la ciudad._

— _¿Por qué? —preguntó vacilante Rouge._

— _Ahí… están Tails y… y los demás…_

— _Está bien—aceptó Rouge con firmeza, aunque un poco indecisa—. ¡Shadow!_

 _Shadow observó que los robots se habían debilitado a causa de su ataque, no obstante ninguno de ellos habían sido destruidos. Comprendiendo que los cyborgs eran indestructibles y que no tenía ninguna opción de ganar aquella batalla, Shadow —furioso y avergonzado de sí mismo—, aceptó la penosa decisión en hacer una retirada. No perdió más el tiempo ahí y corrió a alcanzar a Rouge._

 _Sonic los había conducido a un terreno baldío, donde podían ser blancos fáciles de las máquinas asesinas. No había absolutamente nada, todo el lugar estaba desolado._

— _Llegamos…—anunció el erizo azul._

— _¿A dónde? ¡Aquí no hay nada! —exclamó Rouge impertérrita._

— _¡Maldición! Esas chatarras nunca se rinden—espetó Shadow entre dientes, dispuesto a lanzar otro ataque contra ellos._

— _¡Espera! —lo detuvo Sonic a tiempo. El erizo azul hizo uso de la poca fuerza que tenía para poder incorporarse por completo. Levantó su muñeca, donde tenía puesto un aro dorado, y lo rozó a la nada. El aro brilló y en ese instante apareció una pequeña masa elástica transparente. Ésta se abrió, permitiendo a los cuatro entrar al otro lado. En cuanto Sonic volvió a rozar su brazalete con el campo de fuerza para cerrarlo, los robots parecían no poder dar con ellos, como si no estuvieran frente a frente, como si en verdad fueran invisibles. Rouge parecía desconcertada y Shadow muy impresionado. Estaban salvados._

— _¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué no nos atacan? —preguntó Rouge luego de unos segundos, sin perder de vista al cyborg que estaba a unos pocos centímetros de ella._

— _N-no… pueden… vernos—explicó Sonic sin aliento, evidentemente adolorido._

— _¿En dónde estamos, Faker?_ _—Preguntó Shadow bruscamente, echando una ojeada por los alrededores, dándose cuenta de una ciudad destruida casi en ruinas—. ¿Y qué demonios está pasando aquí?_

— _Igual a mí me alegra verte, Shadow—dijo Sonic esbozando una leve sonrisa. La seriedad regresó a él cuando vio el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba su mejor amigo—. ¿Cómo está?_

— _Sigue inconsciente—declaró Rouge sujetando con fuerza, pero con mucho cuidado al equidna._

— _Síganme—dijo Sonic sin demostrar su angustia y frustración, dio media vuelta y se encaminó en lo que parecía ser una trampilla que se hallaba oculta entre la maleza. El erizo abrió la puerta, dándoles paso a los demás, donde se vieron obligados bajar unas escaleras oxidadas y que rechinaban por cada pisada que daban. El camino era dificultoso y peligroso, la poca luz que se filtraba en el túnel les impedía ver por donde caminaban. Cuando por fin dieron con el último escalón, Sonic dio un paso más y se desplomó en el suelo._

— _¡Sonic! —gritó Rouge queriendo ir a socorrer al erizo azul. Pero Shadow se le adelantó impidiéndole el paso._

— _Yo lo llevaré, tú encárgate del idiota rojo._

— _¿Sabes por dónde hay que ir? —preguntó la chica al ver que Shadow levantaba a Sonic sin ninguna delicadeza y luego se dirigía en dirección a un estrecho y húmedo pasillo._

 _Sin recibir respuesta, Rouge comenzó a seguirlo de cerca. Caminaron un buen tramo hasta que vieron el final del pasillo. Había una enorme puerta de metal que, al parecer, solo se abría con alguna clave o tal vez con huella ya que en la parte inferior se hallaba un panel de acceso. Sin que eso fuera un inconveniente, Shadow la abrió de un solo golpe. Del otro lado, había lo que parecía ser una espaciosa sala con sillones, tele y pocos muebles; allí dentro solo se encontraban dos personas._

— _¿Shadow? ¿Rouge?—preguntó una voz aguda y dulce que parecía escucharse más de cerca. En ese momento, Amy reparó en sus amigos que se veían gravemente heridos—. ¡Sonic! ¡Knuckles!—la eriza volteó al sillón más próximo dirigiéndose a Cream—. ¡Trae a Tails, rápido!_

— _Ehhh, sí…—respondió la conejita sin tiempo de preguntar lo que le había pasado a los dos amigos. Salió corriendo de la sala rumbo al laboratorio en busca del zorro._

 _Amy tampoco se dio el lujo de preguntar nada, por el momento, lo importante para ella era el bienestar de sus amigos. Con la ayuda de Rouge y Shadow, Amy pudo recostar a Sonic y Knuckles en un sillón. Al parecer solo estaban dormidos, con algunos raspones y moretones, aunque también cabría la posibilidad de que tuvieran unas pequeñas contusiones y torceduras en brazos y piernas. Terminando en revisarlos y llegando a la conclusión de que sus amigos estaban bien, pudo estar mucho más tranquila. Soltando un profundo suspiro de alivio, Amy se giró para encarar a los compañeros que ahora se encontraba sorprendida de verlos después de mucho tiempo._

— _¿Qué fue lo que les pasó? —cuestionó Rouse en sospecha, sin tomarse la molestia en saludarlos siquiera._

 _A Shadow le impresionó que Amy Rouse se mostrara tan tranquila ante tal grave situación, por un momento él pensó que la eriza les reclamaría por el estado de sus amigos._

— _Eso nos gustaría saber—respondió Rouge impertinente—. ¿Por qué la ciudad está en ruinas?_

— _Es una larga historia…—contestó la eriza cruzada de brazos y encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Cuál es la suya?_

— _También es una larga historia—dijo Rouge optando la misma pose de Rouse a modo de burla. No obstante, no era el momento para ser indiferentes, así que Rouge se limitó a explicar —. Shadow y yo estábamos en el norte cumpliendo una misión ultra secreta. Cuando veníamos de regreso nos topamos con tus amigos que peleaban contra unos extraños robots. De no ser por nosotros ese par de torpes estarían muertos._

 _Amy, ignorando el insulto hacia sus amigos, solo se limitó a decir con sinceridad:_

— _Muchas gracias—dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa. Al querer abrazar a la chica murciélago, se dio cuenta que tenía un pequeño corte en el brazo—. Estás herida, iré por el botiquín._

— _No es nada, linda—la detuvo Rouge, tranquilizándole al no darle tanta importancia a su brazo._

— _Pero…_

— _Mejor platícanos que ha estado pasando aquí durante nuestra larga ausencia._

— _Pues… ignoro algunas cosas…—respondió Amy, titubeante._

— _¡Sonic! ¡Knuckles! —En ese momento un Tails sumamente preocupado entró junto con Cream y Shade a la sala—, ¡les dije que no salieran a buscarla!—se detuvo en seco en cuanto se percató de las dos nuevas visitas—. ¡Hola! Perdón, pero ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?_

— _Rouge y Shadow salvaron la vida de este par de idiotas irresponsables—respondió Amy antes de que Rouge lo hiciera—. No tenía idea de que habían salido. ¿Cómo pudieron engañar a tu sistema de seguridad, Tails?_

— _Luego te digo—respondió el zorro con el rubor expandiéndose en todo su rostro. Luego se dirigió a los dos compañeros—. Muchas gracias—dijo con franqueza. Caminó al sillón donde estaban Sonic y Knuckles—. ¿Cheese? ¿Shade? ¿Pueden llevarlos a mi laboratorio?_

— _Nosotras nos encargamos de curarlos—afirmó Cream solemnemente._

— _Necesitamos medicinas para curar sus heridas. Tendré que salir—anunció Shade a los presentes._

— _Ten mucho cuidado—le previno Amy._

— _No se preocupen, soy muy sigilosa. Me iré por las alcantarillas._

 _En cuanto Shade y Cream abandonaron la sala junto con los heridos Sonic y Knuckles, el ambiente en la sala se sintió mucho más tenso y angustiante. Rouge y Shadow parecía ansiosos, como esperando una muy buena explicación a detalle sobre la situación actual. Amy fue demasiada astuta para saber que ellos no se irían hasta que escucharan la historia, por más horrible que fuera._

— _¿Tails? Rouge y Shadow quieren saber sobre… bueno, la situación por la cual estamos pasando._

 _Tails suspiró, asintiendo lentamente. Los guió a un sillón invitándoles a sentarse, pero ninguno quiso hacerlo, prefiriendo seguir en pie._

— _¿En donde han estado durante todo este tiempo, específicamente, un año y… dos meses y medio? —preguntó Tails en un sutil tono de reproche._

— _Trabajando, galán, muy lejos demasiado lejos—respondió Rouge no dándole importancia al evidente reclamo del zorro._

— _Es una larga historia—dijo Shadow, hablando por primera vez desde que habían irrumpido en la sala._

— _Tenemos mucho tiempo—le espetó Amy sosteniéndole la fría mirada…_

* * *

 **(…)**

Todos ya estaban en el hangar, listos para partir; solo les quedaba por esperar a Shadow, a Sonic y a Tails. Amy estaba muy nerviosa, con la sola idea de estar casi un año junto con Shadow sus perspectivas sobre la misión no eran como un jardín de rosas. No sabía cómo tenía que lidiar con el erizo negro, así que decidió pedirle consejos a Rouge ya que ella tenía la experiencia en convivir con su, ahora, nuevo compañero de campo.

* * *

 **Me sobrepuse a mis tres perdidas en lo que lleva este año, ahora vengo con la emoción removida en seguir con lo que más amo hacer: escribir.**

 **Dedico este capítulo en memoria de: Anne, July y Frank.**

 **Hasta la próxima :3**

 **Besos y abrazos :***

 **Mackenzie Monyer**

 **21/11/17**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Sonic y sus personajes son propiedad de SEGA y de sus respectivos creadores.

 **6/18**

 **Capítulo VI**

" **En busca de la master esmerald"**

…

— _Es una larga historia—dijo Shadow, hablando por primera vez desde que habían irrumpido en la sala._

— _Tenemos mucho tiempo—le espetó Amy sosteniéndole la fría mirada._

 _Shadow se le quedó viendo durante un minuto, como si tratara de intimidarla. No obstante su sorpresa fue más grande que su rabia al ver que Rose no cedía ante tal presencia abrasadora._

— _En ese caso, ¿tienen hambre? —preguntó Tails nervioso, rompiendo el tenso silencio que había provocado los dos erizos._

— _Ahora que lo mencionas, yo sí y mucha—afirmó Rouge como si nada, yendo hacia donde creía que estaba la cocina._

— _Síganme—les dijo Tails guiándolos al comedor._

 _El zorro los condujo a un cuarto que estaba levemente oscuro. Allí había una larga y deslucida mesa en donde estaban apiladas unas cinco sillas. Casi topando la pared se hallaba una vieja televisión; ésta estaba sobre un montón de libros acumulados y puestos en orden para evitar que no se cayeran. El lugar era tan deprimente como el color negro metálico de las paredes que no daba ganas de comer ahí. La escasa luz natural que se filtraba era por una ventana cuyos vidrios estaban muy empañados. Tails se dirigió a la cabecera de la mesa, tomó una silla y se sentó. Shadow, a su lado, se mantuvo de pie con los brazos cruzados. En cuanto las chicas, se encontraban un poco atrasadas ya que se habían enfrascado en una plática casual._

— _Creciste demasiado, Amy Rose—comentó Rouge riendo, mirando a la eriza con picardía—. Me gusta tu nuevo estilo._

— _Gracias, ustedes no cambiaron nada. Siguen igual_ — _respondió Amy con un tono casual y amable._

 _Rouge solo ensanchó más su sonrisa ante ese comentario. Jaló una silla y tomó asiento cerca de Shadow, regresando su atención a Tails. Amy hizo lo mismo._

— _¿Qué es este sitio? —cuestionó Shadow a nadie en particular, echando un vistazo a tal deprimente lugar._

— _Es una base secreta construida por Tails. Aquí estamos a salvo de esos robots asesinos—le respondió Amy mecánicamente._

 _Shadow ni siquiera la miró, su atención se volvió a Tails quien parecía nervioso ante su presencia intimidante._

— _¿Me puedes resumir la situación?_

— _Estamos en guerra—dijo sin más la eriza, siendo honesta y sin rodeos._

 _Shadow y Rouge no se esperaban una respuesta tan directa, y mucho menos una en donde sus vidas peligraban._

— _¿Quién la desató? —preguntó Rouge a Tails._

— _No lo sabemos—respondió Amy adelantándose a su amigo—. El ejército del enemigo son esos cyborgs. Son muy fuertes, la última vez que me enfrenté a ellos yo… casi muero—tembló un poco ante la acción de haber recordado ese evento—. Si no hubiera sido por Sonic y Shade… ya estaría muerta._

— _¿Y qué han hecho hasta ahora para terminar con la guerra?_

— _¡Shadow! —lo reprimió Rouge al escuchar a su compañero siendo mucho más tosco y rudo de lo que era._

— _Estamos esperando información—respondió Amy sin ninguna pizca de cortesía._

— _¿Información? ¿De quién?—arremetió Shadow irguiéndose un poco al ver que Amy se había puesto de pie dispuesta a atacarle._

 _Tails, al ver que su amiga estaba a punto de contestarle al erizo, se precedió antes de que se desatara una pelea entre ese par._

— _¿Amy? Yo les contaré_.

 _La aludida lo miró entre furiosa y desconcertada, no obstante trató de tranquilizarse y regresó a su lugar, no sin antes ver con intenso odio al erizo negro._

— _Bien, gracias, Tails…_

— _¿No será Eggman el que está detrás de todo esto? —preguntó Rouge divertida._

— _Eso es lo que pensábamos al principio, pero Eggman nunca llegaría a esos extremos, ¿o sí? —preguntó Tails, mirando a los compañeros alternativamente. Ambos negaron con la cabeza—. Además, está en estado desaparecido, como ustedes._

 _Ante todo ese ajetreo, Rouge había olvidado el hambre que tenía que ni siquiera tuvo la imprudencia de exigir comida. La perspectiva de tener un enemigo entre las sombras no le causaba ninguna emoción. Aunque no pudo negarlo, tenía mucha curiosidad en saber quién era la mente maestra destructora de toda esta guerra que ahora estaba invadiendo fronteras._

 _El teléfono sonó rompiendo el silencio que consumía al comedor. Tails reaccionó rápido que asió el aparato con tanta prisa._

— _¿Eh? ¿Sí, diga?—habló por medio del auricular pegándolo muy bien en su oreja—. Entendido—dicho eso colgó y se dirigió a Amy—. Shade dice que encendamos la televisión, ella viene en camino con más provisiones._

 _La eriza ni siquiera puso objeción, simplemente se puso en pie yendo en donde estaba la tv encendiéndola en el acto._

 _Parecía que se había ido la señal. La pantalla solo emitía rallas verticales en blanco y negro, aparte de que se escuchaba un sonido singular; parecido a una orquesta de grillos. De pronto se puso todo obscuro, y en ese instante una luz cegadora alumbró a quien parecía ser un hombre robusto, atado de manos y pies, amordazado con pesadas cadenas de cierto metal oxidado. La escena era aterradora, como si los muchachos estuvieran viendo una película de terror. El doctor Eggman tenía toda la cara amoratada, se le notaba un labio partido y varias marcas de latigazos, algunas recientes y varias de ellas llevaban días cicatrizándose. En ese instante, algo se movió de una esquina. Entre las sombras salió un ser espectral, llevaba una capucha que cubría todo su rostro, era difícil identificarlo por la larga y negra indumentaria que tenía puesta._

— _¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que tú me pidas! —gritó Eggman, quien parecía una presa que era consumida gracias al pánico. Shadow se acercó más al televisor para subirle al volumen—. Te daré las esmeraldas caos… ¡Derrotaré a Sonic! ¡No, espera…!_

 _Sin tiempo de reaccionar, los muchachos fueron testigos de cómo la cabeza de Eggman explotaba en mil pedazos. El shock era inminente. Había gotas de sangre y restos de sesos manchando las paredes. El asesino alejó el cadáver pateándolo hacia la pared, lejos de las miradas de los espectadores. Se colocó frente a la cámara, y comenzó a juguetear con el arma con la que había matado al Dr. Eggman._

— _Que horrible—susurró Amy, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos._

— _Eggman._

 _Todos los presentes se voltearon al escuchar esa familiarizada voz._

— _¡Sonic! ¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó Tails dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo. Le acercó una silla y le ayudó a sentarse. Sonic iba a agradecerle, pero en ese momento una voz mucho más fría y aguda se precedió en la habitación. Todos voltearon a ver de nuevo la televisión._

— _Espero que con esta hermosa demostración quede claro una cosa: no estoy para juegos, cada uno de ustedes morirá. Es primordial la extinción de todos, por mi futuro que, ahora mismo, puedo vislumbrar inminentemente. El mundo estará en mis manos. Torturaré y mataré a cada uno que osare enfrentarme. No me detendré._

— _Que fría voz—dijo Rouge con una sonrisa torcida y tono despectivo._

— _Parece que está alterada—expresó Shadow, concentrado en la televisión. No obstante, la emisión se cortó y la pantalla volvió a emitir líneas negras y blancas. Era evidente que la transmisión había terminado._

— _¡Necesitamos actuar ya! —bramó Sonic de repente, que se veía muy afectado por la muerte de Eggman—. Es ahora o nunca._

— _Sabes que no podemos actuar hasta que el Team Chaotix contacte conmigo—dijo Tails un poco cabizbajo._

 _Amy se hizo ver, adelantándose unos pasos hacia sus amigos. Colocándose entre ellos, cuya presencia era imponente y mirada decidida, articuló:_

— _Ellos pueden ayudarnos—dijo sin más, señalando con una seca cabezada a Shadow y a Rouge._

…

* * *

—¿Rouge? —la aludida se giró un poco encontrándose frente a frente con una nerviosa y ansiosa Amy Rose—. ¿Algún consejo?

La chica murciélago al principio no entendió muy bien las palabras de la eriza, pero luego recordó la misión que les encomendó Tails, haciéndola reír de repente.

—¿Es sobre Shadow? _—_ canturreó Rouge de repente, ensanchando más su burlesca sonrisa.

—Sí _—_ respondió Amy entre dientes, irritada con Rouge quien encontraba muy divertida su situación.

Rouge suspiró en desgana, se incorporó un poco, cruzó sus brazos y miró a la eriza con sutil ternura.

—Solo mantente callada la mayor parte del tiempo, evita quejarte… ¡Oh! Y trata de no ser un estorbo en la misión.

Amy se indignó ante esos comentarios.

—¡No soy un estorbo! _—_ gritó en jarras.

—Me pediste un consejo, ¿no es así? _—_ le dijo Rouge sin inmutarse ante la furia de Amy, quien se tranquilizó un poco adoptando un semblante sereno.

—Sí, esto será muy difícil.

—Ya están aquí _—_ anunció Tails de repente dirigiéndose donde estaban las chicas. Detrás del zorro venían Sonic y Shadow.

—¡Oye, Galán!—espetó Rouge con el tono de voz más sensual que de costumbre dirigiéndose a Sonic—. Ayúdame a subir.

—Pero tú puedes volar _—_ respondió Sonic achicando los ojos.

—¡Sólo hazlo! _—_ gritó Rouge amenazando al erizo con la mirada.

Sonic gruñó por lo bajo, pero aun así obedeció. Ayudó a la chica murciélago a subirse a la enorme y larga moto azul que les ayudaría llegar hasta el campo de fuerza.

—Si serás así de mandona durante la misión prefiero ser incinerado por esos robots.

—Me gustaría ver eso _—_ sonrió Rouge mientras se ponía el casco.

—Sí, pensándolo bien no te daré ese gusto.

—Créeme que nos divertiremos.

—Ahora vuelvo _—_ dijo Sonic malhumorado yendo hacia Tails para despedirse de él.

Amy aprovechó la ausencia de Sonic para pedirle algo a Rouge. Aunque por una extraña razón sabía que no tenía por qué hacerlo.

—¿Rouge?

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Rose dudó por una fracción de segundos, pero con suma decisión miró a los ojos de Rouge y le dijo:

—Prométeme que cuidarás de Sonic.

La chica se extrañó ante esa petición, sin embargo le sonrió de vuelta pidiéndole algo a cambio también.

—Lo mismo te digo a ti.

—¿Eh? _—_ expresó Amy sin comprender.

—Cuida a Shadow. Te lo encargo.

—¿Amy?

Amy se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre a sus espaldas.

—¡Tails!

—Tienes que confiar en Shadow. Él te protegerá, eso es una de sus tantas misiones _—_ habló Tails con total seguridad en la voz.

—¿Sus tantas misiones? _—_ preguntó la eriza sin comprender del todo las palabras de su mejor amigo.

—Sí.

—Shadow puede parecer indiferente y frío por fuera, pero por dentro tiene un gran corazón. Tú misma fuiste testigo de ello. _—_ declaró Rouge metiéndose en la plática. Para Amy, era evidente que Rouge hablara cumplidos de quien fuera su compañero por muchos años.

—Sí, pero…

—Confía en él. Shadow siempre sabe lo que hace _—_ afirmó Tails abrazando a su amiga con un solo brazo; convenciéndose muy en el fondo que Shadow cumpliría con su palabra.

—Está bien _—_ dijo Amy al fin, confiando en sus amigos, pero sin fiarse demasiado.

—¡Rose!—esa voz la hizo sobresaltarse demasiado. Giró su mirada a Shadow, él ya estaba listo para partir y con la moto encendida—, vámonos.

—Sí… claro.

—Buena suerte, amigos _—_ les deseó Tails a los dos equipos.

* * *

Amy se subió a la parte trasera de la moto con cierta dificultad, sin siquiera recibir ayuda por parte del erizo negro; aunque, si lo pensaba bien, nunca se hubiera esperado una ayuda por parte de él, por más mínima que fuera. Después de un largo minuto lo logró, no sin antes ponerse el casco. En ese instante, cuando estaba por aferrarse a algo, la adrenalina no se hizo esperar. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de sentarse bien cuando sintió el vértigo de golpe. Shadow iba manejando a una velocidad descomunal. Amy no perdió su tiempo en detenerse a pensar en sus principios de una chica bien, abrazó con fuerza a Shadow en la cintura, cerrando los ojos esperando que eso terminara cuanto antes. Se aferró más a él cuando notó que la moto iba tomando más velocidad.

— _Puedo ver el final del campo de fuerza._

Escuchó que decía Sonic por medio de la radio, aunque no le prestaba tanta atención, su única prioridad era seguir estando aferrada a Shadow ya que su vida dependía de ello.

— _¡Muy bien, Sonic!—exclamó Tails, se le escuchaba nervioso a pesar del ruido de los motores—. ¿Shadow? ¿Tú lo puedes ver?_

—Afirmativo _—_ respondió el erizo negro sin despegar los ojos rojos de su destino.

— _Díganme la distancia_.

—15 kilómetros _—_ dijo Shadow con firmeza, después de calcular una distancia aproximada.

— _70 metros—_ respondió Sonic luego de un rato.

— _Sonic, ustedes ya empiecen a frenar, recuerda que la moto no puede salir del campo de fuerza._

— _No hay problema._

— _¡Frena ahora, idiota! —_ se escuchó el grito de Rouge luego de un derrape en la acera.

— _¡Oye tranquila! Supongo que a ti no te trata así ¿verdad, Shadow?_

—Hmph, aprende a lidiar con ella, _Faker—_ le respondió Shadow, gruñendo por lo bajo, harto de escuchar a ese par peleando.

— _¿Tengo otra opción? Ya quiero escucharte cuando te lamentes de la compañía de Amy._

No sabía por qué, pero a Shadow le había parecido algo de muy mal gusto el comentario de Sonic. Giró un poco la cabeza para ver a la eriza. Sonrió cuando la vio muy recargada a él, aferrándose con fuerza, los ojos cerrados y sus cabellos revoloteándose hacia atrás. Por algún motivo se sentía muy bien sintiéndola cerca, podía sentir su cuerpo cálido y frágil. Sonrió con ironía volviendo su vista al frente.

—Jum, bueno, hasta ahora no hay nada que lamentar—dijo Shadow por medio del transmisor.

— _No te pongas celoso, Sonic_ —escuchó que decía Rouge, que al escucharla le hizo sacar una perceptible sonrisa de suficiencia.

— _¡No estoy celoso!_ —exclamó el erizo azul con indignación. Shadow notó la mentira en las palabras del _Faker._

— _Tu cara me dice lo contrario_ —canturreó Rouge.

— _¡Chicos, ¿pueden parar ya?!_ —habló de repente Tails, notándosele en su tono de voz el cansancio y la irritación.

— _Estamos a punto de atravesar el campo._ —anunció Sonic, poniéndose serio.

— _Supongo que esta es la despedida_ —dijo Tails dando un hondo suspiro— _. Sonic, Rouge, Shadow y Amy, cuento con ustedes._

— _No habrá ningún problema, Tails. Cambio y fuera._

* * *

Shadow tardó solo diez minutos más para llegar al campo de fuerza. Apagó el motor de la moto y se dio cuenta que Amy aún lo seguía abrazando. No le desagradaba la idea de estar unos minutos más así con ella, pero no tenían tiempo que perder. Era hora de llegar al momento de la acción, tenían una misión que cumplir.

—Rose—la llamó con firmeza.

—¿Eh? —Amy abrió sus ojos poco a poco, adaptándose de nuevo a la luz del día; no lo había recordado tan hermoso. En ese instante captó su posición, aún seguía abrazada al erizo negro. Se alejó de él como un resorte, notando como se le subía los colores a su rostro.

—Llegamos—anunció Shadow sin inmutarse, bajándose de la moto con maestría.

Amy lo imitó, aún ruborizada, se quitó el casco y caminó hacia donde estaba él.

Frente a ellos, se hallaba el inicio del bosque donde tenían que atravesarlo enfrentando obstáculos y peligros que, sabían, podían hasta perder la vida. Para ello, debían enfrentar el primer inconveniente: el campo de fuerza de Tails.

—¿Cómo lo atravesaremos? —preguntó Amy, mirándolo de reojo.

Shadow no le respondió, simplemente se bajó un poco el guante, dejando ver un aro de color dorado. Levantó el brazo y frotó el artefacto con el campo. Amy solo observaba en silencio, mirando como la capa elástica se separaba poco a poco, dejando una abertura en donde ambos podían pasar sin ningún problema.

—Vamos—bramó Shadow, saliendo del campo, volviendo a rozar el aro con la barrera para cerrarla de nuevo.

« _Se nota que es de pocas palabras_ » pensó Amy de repente siguiendo a Shadow hacia la espesura del enorme bosque.

Pasados unos 30 minutos ya se habían adentrado en su totalidad al boscaje. No pararon, siguieron caminando por horas sin descanso. La interferencia no era buena y eso, para Shadow, era frustrante, ya que necesitaba guiarse por el mapa que le mostraba su reloj inalámbrico. Seguía corriendo el tiempo, y ya se podía sentir la penuria del hambre y la sed. En cuanto más se adentraban al bosque, les era mucho más difícil seguir el camino asignado por Tails. Solo se podían guiar por el uso de una brújula.

—¿Shadow?—se atrevió a llamarlo Amy, sofocada, temiendo que si no descansaba en ese momento, llegaría a desplomarse si daba unos pasos más. Shadow se detuvo y volteó a verla de reojo—. Estoy cansada, ya no puedo más…

El erizo la miró por una fracción de segundos, chistó la lengua en señal de disgusto y regresó su completa atención a la brújula.

—Tenemos que continuar—dijo sin más regresando a sus pasos.

—Pero…—comenzó a replicar Amy, atónita.

—Andando.

—¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! —explotó de repente Rose encarándole ahora a un sorprendido Shadow—. ¡¿Qué clase de líder de equipo eres tú?! ¡Te estoy diciendo que ya no puedo más!—gritó la eriza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de impotencia y suplica—. Descansemos… por favor.

—Hmph— Shadow, en un rápido movimiento, la tomó del mentón incitándola a que lo mirara—. 20 minutos.

—Muchas gracias, Shadow… ¡Ayyy!

El erizo la levantó tomándola del cuello y recargándola bruscamente al tronco de un árbol. Shadow fue tan ágil y veloz que Amy no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. A pesar de no hacer tanta presión en el cuello de la joven cautiva, sintió como ella trataba de clavarle las uñas para librarse de su agarre, sabiendo él que era imposible que ella cumpliera con ese objetivo por tener los guantes puestos. Rose evitó a toda costa demostrar temor alguno, tratando de ocultar por igual su nerviosismo.

—Y que sea la última vez que me gritas así—espetó Shadow entre dientes y, dicho eso, la soltó.

Amy tosía escandalosamente y de sus ojos salían lágrimas de dolor y rabia.

—¿A… dónde… vas? —preguntó la eriza entre toses e hipidos, mirando con aborrecimiento al erizo negro que se alejaba más de ella.

—A inspeccionar el área—respondió sin más, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche y dejando a su compañera sola.

* * *

 **Supongo que no es momento en publicar mi situación, sé que necesito hacerlo por ser mis lectores, pero aún no es el momento; ya llegará ;)**

 **Hasta la próxima y gracias por seguir conmigo :´3**

 **Besos y abrazos :***

 **Macky Monyer**

 **05/05/18**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Sonic y sus personajes son propiedad de SEGA y de sus respectivos creadores.

 **7/18**

 **Capítulo VII**

" **Primer mes (Parte 1)"**

Amy se quedó ahí sentada, cansada y hambrienta, en la soledad del bosque. Tenía algo de miedo y preocupación a causa de que Shadow no aparecía por ninguna parte y ya habían pasado los 20 minutos de descanso que él había establecido. ¿A caso se había hartado de ella y decidió abandonarla? O, ¿si esos robots lo encontraron y lo…? « _No pienses en ello, Amy_ » se decía ella misma mentalmente. Se masajeó el cuello adolorido producto del fuerte agarre que su nuevo compañero le ocasionó en un arranque de furia. A Rose le molestaba recordar aquello, sin embargo era más grande su preocupación hacia Shadow que la ira que la consumía hacia él. De pronto, a sus espaldas, escuchó una rama partirse. Amy se levantó rápidamente y se puso en guardia; estaba a punto de cometer la idiotez de sacar su martillo, pero por suerte las palabras de Tails le llegaron a su mente. Los pasos se escuchaban mucho más cerca y entre las sombras surgió Shadow para alivio y alegría de ella. Caminó hacia él tambaleándose, recibiéndolo con una sutil sonrisa, a pesar del último trato brusco que él tuvo con ella.

—Hola—saludó la eriza optando por un tono de voz más serio del que solía emplear.

—Encontré un lugar donde pasar la noche—anunció Shadow mirando disimuladamente el cuello rojizo de Amy.

—Oh, y…

—Sígueme—dijo sin más el erizo, dándole la espada a su compañera.

Amy no puso objeción, no tenía sentido comenzar una discusión y mucho menos con alguien que carecía de paciencia. Además ella sabía que nunca debía esperar algo de Shadow, ni mucho menos una disculpa.

Siguieron andando por un camino mucho menos complicado que los anteriores. Entre más pasos daban, podían oír algunas voces que eran más entendibles mientras avanzaban mucho más rápido. Después de 25 minutos caminando llegaron a una especie de aldea, que contaba con pequeñas cabañas a los alrededores. Había poca gente que, a su ver, la mayoría parecían ser refugiados de la cuidad y que lograron huir; algunos de los habitantes tenían severas heridas de gravedad. Amy pensó que esas personas no eran conscientes de la gravedad del asunto, ya que el bosque tampoco no era un lugar seguro; aunque claro, estaban mucho más a salvo ahí que en la gran ciudad.

—Recuerda—habló Shadow acercándose a ella para susurrarle al oído—, pasar de desapercibidos—luego, el rizo sacó un pequeño papel cuadrado y se lo tendió a Rose—. Toma —le dijo—, pide una habitación.

Amy se dio cuenta que lo que Shadow le había dado era un billete. Se quedó viendo el dinero un rato cuando comprendió algo de suma inconveniencia para ella.

—¿Una habitación? —preguntó Amy sintiendo que sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas.

Shadow bufó en señal de exasperación y le señaló con la mirada a su compañera un anuncio en donde no daban habitaciones por personas.

—Oh, ya entiendo. Aunque podemos…

—No servirá de nada—le interrumpió el erizo comprendiendo las intenciones de ella—. Si pides una habitación solo para ti te mandarán a una cabaña con alguien más—Amy bajó la cabeza avergonzada—. Te espero aquí—dijo sin más recargándose en el tronco de una gran árbol.

Amy lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, el erizo era sumamente mandón; sabía que tenía que hacerse a la idea de tener que soportarlo durante casi un año. Parecía casi imposible, pero se estableció como objetivo secundario a aprender a lidiar con él. Pero por el momento, simplemente giró sobre sus talones en dirección a la recepción para pedir una cabaña vacía. Shadow veía desde su lugar como un grupo de huéspedes le dedicaban un vistazo a la eriza mientras ella caminaba hacia recepción. ¿Por qué demonios Amy Rose optó por llevarse vestido en una misión cómo esa? ¿Acaso ella no sabía el significado de "desapercibida"? Prefirió por ignorar a los pervertidos ya que no eran ninguna amenaza para Amy ni mucho menos para él.

—Tenemos la cabaña 15—dijo Amy una vez que estuvo frente a Shadow.

Él no respondió, simplemente se dio media vuelta con el propósito de encontrar la cabaña; Amy lo siguió molesta. Una vez que llegaron, entraron y encendieron la luz. La cabaña solo era un pequeño cuarto con dos ventanas a cada lado, una cama matrimonial, una mesa con una silla y un pequeño armario. Al parecer no había baño ya que no se hallaba otra puerta.

—Me dijeron en recepción que el baño está afuera, detrás de la cabaña—anunció Amy yendo hacia la cama para dejar allí sus cosas.

Shadow no dijo nada, solo caminó hacia la mesa y puso su mochila en la silla y de ahí sacó una pequeña laptop que encendió en cuanto la abrió. Amy no sabía qué iba a hacer él con la computadora ya que no había servicio de internet. En vez de preguntarse cosas de las cuales no obtendría respuestas, decidió abrir las ventanas para que se ventilara el cuarto, dejando que el aire fresco de la noche entrara entre corrientes. Optó por darse un baño, sacó de su pequeña mochila un pijama y ropa interior. Fue directo al armario y tomó una toalla de las tantas que había allí.

—Ahora vuelvo—le avisó a Shadow que ahora estaba sentado frente a la mesita sin despegar los ojos de la laptop.

Sin esperar respuesta, Amy salió de la cabaña para ir a la parte de atrás donde se encontró un cuartito como el tamaño de una alacena. Dejó su ropa encima del lavabo y giró la llave de la regadera. El agua estaba fría, pero eso no le molestó en lo absoluto a Amy ya que el clima estaba haciendo muy caluroso dentro del bosque. La chica decidió tomarse un buen tiempo de relajación.

 **(…)**

Shadow escuchaba risitas afuera de su cabaña, no lo dejaban concentrarse. Cerró la laptop molesto yendo a asomarse por la ventana y captó a los jóvenes pervertidos de recepción que parecían platicar animadamente, algo sobre divertirse con "alguien".

—¿Qué dicen —escuchó que preguntaba uno de ellos—, esperamos a que se termine de bañar o entramos de una buena vez?

—¡Quiero ser el primero!—gritó el más alto del grupo—. La chica no tendrá más de 18 años, lo más seguro es que aún siga siendo virgen.

Shadow frunció el ceño molesto. Esos imbéciles estaban hablando cosas irrespetuosas hacia su compañera, eso ya era personal. Con la mayor sutileza de lo que fue capaz, salió de la cabaña usando la ventana.

—¡Esperen!—exclamó la primera voz—. Creo que la chica viene con alguien.

—No importa, somos cuatro contra uno, ¿qué nos puede hacer él?

—Esa es una excelente pregunta.

El grupo de chicos voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella voz, encontrándose con un Shadow enfurecido, pero que mantenía la calma bajo esa mascara de imperturbabilidad.

—¿Tú eres el qué viene con la eriza rosa? — preguntó el que parecía ser el líder; era grande, robusto y alto. Shadow no respondió, no se encontraba impasible—. ¿No la quieres compartir? Si no es así, entonces apártate.

Shadow arqueó una ceja ante tal patética amenaza, no pensó que se divertiría tan rápido.

—Ustedes no podrían contra ella. Aunque, sería interesante ver a Rose patearles el trasero—dijo el erizo como para sí—. Pero como está ocupada, me encargaré yo por esta vez.

 **(…)**

Amy estuvo alerta todo el tiempo, no dejaba de escuchar muchos ruidos afuera y eso la mantuvo en guardia. Estaba lista para lo que fuera, no necesitaba de su martillo para defenderse de cualquier intruso que osara atacarla. Entrenó lo suficiente por mucho tiempo que tenía la confianza necesaria para acabar con una docena de chicos rudos en un santiamén. Los ruidos cesaron y eso la tranquilizó un poco. Sin darle mayor importancia, tomó su toalla y comenzó a secarse y a cambiarse rápidamente. Salió del baño con la toalla envuelta en su cabeza y corrió hacia la puerta. Al entrar a la cabaña encontró a Shadow asomado en la ventana; parecía que todo estaba en orden.

—¿Shadow?—lo llamó Amy mientras se adentraba más al cuarto—, el agua está deliciosa. ¿Por qué no te das un baño? Así descansarás mejor.

—Hmph—fue su simple respuesta. Se bajó del borde de la ventana y se dirigió al armario para sacar una toalla.

—¿Shadow? —lo volvió a llamar Amy.

—¿Qué? —respondió Shadow un poco exasperado.

—Yo… escuché ruidos afuera. Creo que…

—No te preocupes por eso. Ya lo solucioné.

Shadow le puso a Amy un poco de atención cuando notó como iba vestida. Al parecer esa blusa de tirantes y el short coqueto encendió una hebra de excitación en él. Maldiciéndose mentalmente ante su debilidad, salió enfurecido de la cabaña dando un fuerte portazo.

Amy no comprendió el comportamiento violento y tan repentino de Shadow. Sin darle mayor importancia, giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con otro inconveniente vergonzoso. ¿Cómo iban a dormir? Se encaminó al armario y por desgracia no había más mantas. La cama solo contaba con dos almohadas y dos sábanas.

—Pues tendré que esperar a Shadow—se dijo ella misma en voz alta.

Se sentó en la cama mientras observaba a detalle la cabaña. En su recorrido visual notó la laptop y la mochila de Shadow en la mesita y tuvo el fuerte impulso de ver que habría allí y leer lo que su compañero había estado escrito. Pero se contuvo, no quería tener problemas con él. Así que trató en mantenerse despierta hasta que el erizo llegara. No esperó ni cinco minutos cuando Shadow irrumpió a la cabaña. Él se sorprendió al verla despierta.

—Te estaba esperando—le dijo Amy dando un fuerte bostezo—, para acomodarnos en la cama—aclaró.

—Tú duerme ahí, yo dormiré afuera en un árbol—dijo Shadow sin importancia.

—Pero…—comenzó a protestar Amy—, tú dijiste que no deberíamos llamar la atención.

—¿Y?

—¿Qué pensarán los demás cuando te vean acostado sobre la rama de un árbol?—preguntó Amy mirando a Shadow con escepticismo—. Les parecería extraño, ¿no lo crees?—La eriza tenía un buen punto pero obviamente Shadow no se lo haría saber. —Duérmete conmigo—dijo ella yendo hacia donde estaba él—, hay espacio suficiente para los dos...

…

 _Al parecer nadie se veía tan afectado por la muerte de Eggman que el mismo Sonic. Llevaba un buen rato callado mirando a la nada y sin moverse apenas. Shadow y Rouge aceptaron estar dentro del equipo de la resistencia siempre y cuando pudieran vengar al doctor. Nadie decía nada, tal vez porque no había mucho que decir. Amy Rose se hallaba sentada a un lado de su mejor amigo, tratando de hacerse la fuerte como los demás, pero no evitó que una lágrima furtiva cayera por su mejilla. No pudo más y se soltó a llorar. Intentó en detener un fuerte sollozo, tapándose con ambas manos su boca. Se sentía devastada, impotente, deseando frenar el dolor y la rabia que veía dentro de los apagados ojos del erizo que amaba. El que ahora se encontraba allí sentado, cabizbajo, imposibilitado, ya no era su Sonic; ahora solo era un completo desconocido. Podía entender su dolor, ya que en vez de considerar a Eggman como un enemigo, era solo un integrante más del Team Sonic; eso a pesar de algunas indiferencias que tuvieron a lo largo de conocerse. Tails, con la tristeza embargándolo por dentro, vaciló en sí debería ir a abrazar a Sonic, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que el orgullo de su amigo era demasiado vigoroso. Así que se acercó a Amy a quien tenía más cerca y la abrazó con fuerza. Shadow, con una impasibilidad del que fue dotado al ser creado, fue el único que no mostraba su duelo como el de los demás. Hasta Rouge se veía muy afectada que sus ojos ya estaban muy cristalizados. Luego de unos minutos de duelo el silencio fue roto en ese instante._

—¿ _Cuál es el plan?_ — _preguntó Shadow de repente con su típica arrogancia._

 _Tres pares de ojos le miraron con furia contenida._

— _Shadow, no seas un insensible_ — _le espetó Rouge regañándolo._

 _Pero Shadow no tenía tiempo de sentimentalismos, no era el momento para ello y parecía que él era el único consciente de eso; por ese motivo se sentía con la obligación de hacérselos saber a los chicos._

— _Ve la realidad, Rouge_ — _musitó Shadow mirando alternativamente a cada uno de los presentes para luego posar sus ojos rojos en los de su amiga_ — _, o ¿a caso consideras que es mejor estar aquí lloriqueando en vez de buscar una solución para terminar con la guerra?_

 _Amy se puso de pie como un resorte dispuesta a responderle a Shadow para decirle que se largara de allí, pero la mano de Sonic la detuvo a tiempo._

— _Shadow tiene razón_ — _susurró Sonic poniéndose de pie frente a las miradas atónitas de Tails y Amy_ — _. No hay tiempo para ponernos tristes. Como dije antes: ¡debemos actuar ya!_

— _Lo entiendo, Sonic_ — _dijo Tails en voz baja dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo_ — _, pero como dije antes…_

— _Sé lo que dijiste, Tails_ — _lo cortó su amigo sin ninguna pizca de cortesía_ —. _Por mi parte yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, entrenaré día y noche hasta que colapse._

— _Esa es la actitud, Faker_ — _le espetó Shadow esbozando una sonrisa arrogante_ — _. Ahora ve y contágiasela a tus amiguitos._

…

Un fuerte estallido la despertó, desorientándola del lugar en donde estaba. La cabeza le daba mil vueltas que tardó solo algunos cuantiosos segundos en recordar en dónde y por qué estaba ahí. Shadow, a su lado, también parecía aturdido. Otra explosión se escuchó mucho más cerca y, cómo si fuera en cámara lenta, ambos erizos fueron lanzados contra la pared golpeándose la cabeza. Amy parpadeó un par de veces adolorida, aún estaba desconcertada tirada en el suelo y buscando con desespero a Shadow. Se podía escuchar gritos de pánico y más explosiones fuera de la cabaña.

A unos dos metros de Amy, Shadow trató de levantarse hasta que otra explosión hizo impacto nuevamente que provocó un enorme agujero en la cabaña, mostrándole así el sanguinario panorama de afuera. Los gritos y los sollozos que emitía el tumulto de la gente desesperada lo puso en alerta. Al parecer el ejército enemigo había encontrado los últimos sobrevivientes que lograron huir de la ciudad.

Amy vio que un sujeto, que tenía los ojos rojos como el fuego mismo, tomaba a una chica por el cabello y la arrastraba con brusquedad. La eriza no podía permitir aquello, su obligación era ir a salvarla; debía hacer algo funcionara o no. Con dificultad trató de ponerse en pie, llevando su mano hacia atrás para hacer aparecer su martillo. En ese instante, fue detenida a tiempo por una fuerte patada que impactó directo a su rostro. La joven eriza sollozó de dolor, llevando sus manos hacia su boca ensangrentada.

—¡No seas imbécil!—le gritó Shadow sujetándola bruscamente por el brazo—. No puedes usar tu martillo, ¡recuérdalo!

Luego, con la otra mano levantó ambas mochilas de los escombros, y junto con su compañera corrió para escabullirse entre la multitud. Shadow rápidamente buscó una ruta donde no pasara la gente despavorida, así que desvió su camino jalando a Amy del brazo yéndose hacia otra ruta mucho más segura. Ni siquiera hizo caso alguno a los sollozos de la chica. Continuaron corriendo lo más rápido que tenían permitido hasta que dejaron de escuchar los ruidos de los ataques. No obstante, su tranquilidad se vio abrumada cuando escuchó a alguien gritar: « ¡Pasaron por aquí! ¡Atrápenlos! ¡Qué no escapen!» La situación en la que se encontraban ambos erizos era extremadamente cardiaca, no había por donde huir.

Shadow gruñó en señal de desespero, considerando sus nulas opciones. Sin perder el tiempo, cargó a Amy entre sus brazos y de dos saltos trepó a un árbol frondoso. El fuerte aire les favoreció a ambos ya que las pisadas se mezclaron con gran sutileza con el elemento. Ya arriba de la copa, aparentemente a salvos, se recargaron sin hacer el menor ruido posible. Shadow bajó a Amy para luego empujarla con brusquedad hacia atrás, contra la corteza del árbol. La chica gimió de dolor, provocando que el erizo le tapara la boca sin ninguna pizca de delicadeza.

—Guarda silencio, no hagas ni un solo ruido.

Amy lo miró con una ira contenida que crecía cada vez que Shadow se mostraba muy antipático con ella. Le ardía el labio, era muy punzante el dolor y, sumándole a ello, el miedo la embargaba en su interior temiendo que fueran descubiertos por aquellos tipos que los seguían. Lo más probable era que ellos fueran los causantes de las explosiones en la aldea; si fuera cierto entonces se estaban escondiendo de los mismos aliados del enemigo. Las lágrimas llenaron sus grandes ojos esmeraldas, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que chocaban en su interior que podía sentir que en un momento a otro iba a explotar. Shadow seguía en ignorarla, él seguía en alerta por si esos tipos llegaran a atacar en contra de ellos. Hasta que vio que el grupo enemigo se alejaba y se adentraba más en la espesura del bosque perdiéndolos de vista. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, relajó su cuerpo y en ese instante sintió un fuerte empujón que no se esperaba.

—¡Aléjate de mí!—gimoteó la eriza queriéndose alejar del erizo negro, pegándose más al tronco. Lo miró con odio una vez más y se sentó dejándose vencer por el cansancio, levantando las rodillas y abrazando sus piernas con fuerza.

Shadow la miró sin comprender, totalmente indignado; preguntándose qué rayos le había pasado a la eriza para actuar así con él. Y en cuanto sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de ella, lo recordó; la había pateado. Percibió una cierta punzada en su pecho al verla así. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? No tenía ni idea. Decidió que lo mejor era estar a cierta distancia de ella. Necesitaban reponer las horas de descanso, así que trató de conciliar el sueño, pero no lo logró. Los sollozos de Amy le molestaban a tal punto de la exasperación. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿qué? Así que decidió aclarar ese mal entendido con ella.

—No lo hice a propósito, Rose—dijo Shadow acercándose a la chica y arrodillándose frente a ella. Amy levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, anonadada—. Necesitaba detenerte, actué por reflejo. Instinto de supervivencia—le aclaró.

Amy supo que esa era la manera de disculparse de Shadow, la verdad no esperaba algo mejor que eso. Así que, olvidando el accidente, le dedicó a su compañero una sincera sonrisa.

* * *

 **¡Sábado de Shadamy! ¡Sábado de actualización! Nunca pensé que me enamoraría más de esta parejita… ¡LA AMO! Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo :3 Nos leemos hasta la próxima actualización. Gracias por sus mensajes, sus favs y sus follows :,)**

 **Besos y abrazos :***

 **Macky Monyer**

 **19/05/18**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Sonic y sus personajes son propiedad de SEGA y de sus respectivos creadores.

 **8/18**

 **Capítulo VIII**

" **Primer mes (Parte 2)"**

La noche era apacible después del terrible suceso que ocurrió hace unas horas en la aldea. Arriba del árbol, la velocidad del viento se incrementaba abruptamente produciendo a su vez una exorbitante ráfaga. Gracias a una esplendorosa luna llena, el gran bosque estaba eminentemente iluminado, tanto, que se podía apreciar el enorme valle que lo rodeaba. El sonido de la naturaleza era cautivador, avasallante y ameno; no se comparaba con el ruido de la ciudad.

—Me sigue doliendo—dijo Amy rompiendo el silencio y luego de dedicarle una sincera sonrisa a Shadow que hizo incomodarlo.

Éste simplemente se acercó un poco hacia ella para examinarla más de cerca. Luego de revisarla, se levantó, asió su mochila del suelo y buscó dentro de ella algo que pudiera servirle; alguna medicina de las tantas que le había proveído Tails. Después de algunos segundos de búsqueda, por fin encontró lo que necesitaba.

—Ven, acércate—le dijo Shadow a Amy teniendo a la mano lo que parecía ser un pequeño frasco.

La eriza lo obedeció sin rechistar y se sentó frente a él, aunque sí con un poco de suspicacia; todavía no confiaba en su compañero con plenitud, y ahora mucho menos después del golpe que le dio.

—Con esto se te calmará el dolor y te bajará la hinchazón—dijo Shadow untándose un poco de la pomada en uno de sus dedos.

—Hazlo con delicadeza, por favor—le pidió ella sonriendo, apenada. Él solo asintió con la cabeza.

Amy se sonrojó cuando vio a Shadow que se acercaba demasiado a ella, podía notar la respiración de él con la suya. Su mejilla estaba siendo tomada con una mano firme, pero a la vez susceptible; para luego sentir un roce en la parte inferior de su labio. La eriza podía percibir una sensación electrizante desde su interior. Por un minutó pensó que el motivo de ese sentir era producto de que un detalle así que venía de alguien como el mismísimo Shadow, pues le emocionaba bastante. Su compañero estaba siendo considerado con ella, eso ya era un gran avance.

Shadow, ajeno a los temblores nerviosos de la chica, solo se concentraba en su trabajo.

—Terminé—anunció después de un rato. Tapó el frasco y lo volvió a guardar en su mochila.

—Muchas gracias, Shadow—dijo Amy en un sutil susurro.

Él solo asintió como respuesta. Se volvió a acomodar, limitándose a solo cerrar los ojos y tratar de reponer las horas de sueño. Amy no se movió de su lugar, simplemente se acurrucó a lado de él, pero tratando de no tocarlo. Usó su mochila como almohada, se concilió un poco mientras miraba a Shadow por el rabillo del ojo.

—Buenas noches, Shadow.

Amy cerró los ojos después de decir aquello, escuchó el suspiro del erizo, algo irritado por supuesto, y luego, para su sorpresa, la voz de él.

—Buenas noches, Rose.

Los dos guardaron silencio, tratando de escuchar algún otro indicio de "presencias" en el bosque por si uno de ellos se había quedado retrasado del grupo enemigo. Por suerte, el único sonido que se podía oír eran las ráfagas de viento que azotaban los tallos de los árboles. Después de un par de minutos de suma tranquilidad en el ambiente, ambos erizos se dejaron sucumbir por el sueño.

 **(…)**

A la mañana siguiente, gracias a los intensos rayos del sol, Shadow abrió los ojos con pesadez. Estaba algo confundido y desorientado, quiso estirarse pero algo, o más bien alguien se lo impedía. Tenía a Amy recargada en su pecho. Su compañera lo abrazaba como si de un osito de peluche se tratara. Recordó entonces cuando Rose lo abrazó por atrás confundiéndolo con Sonic. En aquella ocasión él no había reaccionado con agresividad ni nada por el estilo, así que ese momento era el mismo caso.

—Rose—la llamó, tratando de despertarla.

—¿Qué… qué… pasa? —preguntó la eriza soñolienta y luego, volvió a roncar.

— ¡Rose! —volvió a llamarla Shadow ahora con cierta brusquedad perdiendo casi los estribos.

—Mmm… ¿Shadow?—jadeó ella entre murmullos, despabilándose con pesadez. Se talló los ojos abriéndolos poco a poco encontrándose con la mirada intensa tan típica de él. La chica vio en la posición en la que se encontraba y en ese instante se incorporó rápidamente, ruborizándose. —Lo siento—se disculpó Amy sumamente avergonzada.

Shadow también se talló los ojos para ver con claridad como Amy se erguía con fastidio. Al verla, no pudo evitar notar algo de suma importancia.

—Parece ser que ese ungüento que me dio Miles funciona—dijo Shadow que seguía mirándola, ignorando el suceso bochornoso en el que ambos se vieron envueltos esa mañana —. Muy efectivo debo de reconocerlo.

—¿Eh? —musitó Amy sin comprender dando un sonoro bostezo.

—Vámonos—anunció Shadow a la vez que se ponía de pie, asió ambas mochilas dándole a Amy la suya.

—Sí—respondió ella con firmeza.

Emprendieron la marcha a su destino, aún había mucho camino que tenían que recorrer; así que el tiempo era oro para ellos. Ambos erizos pisaron tierra firme —Amy ayudada por Shadow—, sin saber que les esperaría una interesante y empática aventura, ignorando los peligros que les avecinaban.

* * *

Había pasado más de una semana desde que Shadow y Amy empezaron aquella importante y peligrosa misión como el equipo 2. La relación entre ellos había mejorado un poco, bueno, no hubo tantos progresos pero al menos ya hablaban con cordialidad; aunque en realidad solo era Amy quien sacaba la plática y, en cuanto a Shadow, dependiendo de su humor, solo respondía con un sí o con un no.

—… por eso me enojé con Sonic—relataba Amy a Shadow, ignorando la cara de pocos amigos que puso el erizo cuando ella hizo mención del "Faker"—. Recuerdo también que antes de que comenzara la guerra íbamos a tener una cita, pero ya no se pudo concretar.

—20 minutos de descanso—anunció el erizo dejando caer su mochila para estirarse un poco, su semblante denotaba cansancio y enfado.

—¡Qué bien! Me muero de hambre.

Amy se quitó su mochila y empezó a buscar dentro de ella algunas frutas que había recolectado durante el camino.

—Dormiremos aquí—dijo el erizo sin más, terminando de revisar la zona por completo. El radar electromagnético que le dio Tails, le hizo ver a Shadow que el área donde se encontraban estaba libre de cyborgs.

—¿En ese árbol? —señaló Amy, mirando con cierta impresión el gran roble que se hallaba frente a ella.

—Sí, es demasiado frondoso—respondió el erizo sin más.

* * *

La convivencia se hizo más amena con el paso de los días. Amy ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a la forma de ser de Shadow; alguien que era agudo, ingenioso, oscuro, misterioso, solitario, callado y poco sociable. Estaba claro que con él nunca obtendría una charla intensa como la que acostumbraba a entablar con sus mejores amigos, pero al menos era escuchada o eso era lo que le parecía cuando lo miraba de reojo después de hablarle.

—Y así conocí a Sonic y a los demás. Eran buenos tiempos—terminó la chica con otra de sus largas pláticas y, como era costumbre, miró a su compañero por el rabillo del ojo.

Shadow no dijo nada, simplemente siguió caminando con la mirada enfrente, embarcándose y concentrándose en su destino. Amy arrugó la frente en señal de cansancio, la verdad es que ya estaba acostumbrada a la actitud tan antipática del erizo negro. Con el pasar de los días, la chica se daba cuenta que viajar con él no estaba siendo tan malo como lo había pensado desde el principio. Cuando lo conoció vio en él un ser violento y sanguinario, capaz de herir o hasta matar a cualquiera para lograr sus propósitos. Pero al recordar aquel suceso, en el que solo faltaban 19 minutos para que el ARK entrara a la atmósfera de su planeta, provocó que viera a Shadow de una forma totalmente diferente a la que tenía desde un principio; la perspectiva que le tenía al erizo cambió absolutamente. Había sido ignorada y dejada atrás por sus amigos, hasta que llegó a esa habitación donde lo vio solo y contemplando al planeta. Fue ahí donde ella decidió comportarse como alguien madura para poder auxiliar a los demás. Le pidió a Shadow ayuda y él se la concedió, no sin antes mencionar a alguien de nombre "María".

—Un mes—dijo Shadow de repente interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Amy.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la eriza sin comprender.

—Ha pasado un mes desde que abandonamos la base—espetó Shadow frunciendo el entrecejo y deteniendo sus pasos.

—¡Vaya! Suerte que no nos hemos topado con el enemigo—expresó Amy con la grata sorpresa al saber que había sobrevivido un mes entero a lado de la forma de vida suprema.

—No te confíes, debes saber que no estamos a salvo en ninguna parte—espetó el erizo molesto encarándose a la, ahora, indignada chica.

—Sí, lo sé—escupió Amy fríamente, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de no demostrar miedo ante la repentina molestia de su compañero.

Shadow chasqueó la lengua en señal de irritación. Sin decir nada más, saltó a la copa de un árbol para tener una vista extensa del paisaje y revisar que no hubiese amenazas muy cerca de la zona; eso lo hacía cada vez que tenían que parar a descansar por la seguridad de ambos. Luego de corroborar que no hubiera peligro alguno, se dirigió velozmente hacia el suelo. Debido al enojo que aún lo consumía aterrizó más bruscamente de lo que habría querido y al tocar tierra firme se tambaleó un poco.

—Hay que buscar provisiones. Dormiremos aquí y mañana al alba seguiremos el recorrido—anunció Shadow como si no quiere la cosa.

Amy pudo ocultar una burlesca sonrisa que amenazaba con escapar a causa de la torpeza del erizo. No obstante, se puso seria y emprendió la tarea de buscar frutas y hojas que fueran comestibles.

 **(…)**

La noche caía sobre el bosque y los chicos estaban preparándose para dormir. El clima era cálido y levemente húmedo, se podía respirar un aire limpio y fresco. La espesura era frondosa, esplendorosa, que los rayos del sol iluminaban débilmente el bosquecillo para dar lugar al hermoso brillo de la luna. Alrededor, se podía apreciar una enorme pendiente que abarcaba hasta a un área de montañas rocosas que contaban con una gran biodiversidad de especies de flora. A unos pocos kilómetros, el sonido de una cascada rompía la tranquilidad que emanaba el bosque. Ambos compañeros aprovecharon del lago para asearse. Para Amy, el lugar le parecía reconfortante que no pudo compararlo con las otras zonas donde había pasado la noche. Esa inexplicable resonancia de la naturaleza la ponía en un cierto trance de armonía, quietud y paz.

Amy estaba pensativa y dudosa. Dio un largo suspiro, levantó sus rodillas y las rodeó con sus brazos; respiraba agitadamente a causa de los nervios. Después de muchas cavilaciones, sacudió levemente la cabeza, era ahora o nunca.

—Shadow, necesito pedirte un favor—dijo la chica sin más, mordiéndose el labio ante su inquietud.

El aludido dejó su laptop a un lado y la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Al parecer la petición de Amy lo había sorprendido demasiado dejándolo con la guardia baja, jamás se esperó que ella le pidiera… algo. La cuestión era ¿qué favor quería la eriza? Giró la cabeza para verla mejor, notando lo pálida y nerviosa que la eriza estaba.

—¿Qué cosa? —musitó Shadow recargando su espalda en el tronco mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Amy volvió a suspirar, tenía un semblante tranquilo, pero por dentro se moría de los nervios. Sin pensarlo demasiado y contemplando a su desconfiado compañero, dijo sin más:

—Necesito que me ayudes con mi entrenamiento.

Hubo un largo minuto de silencio, nadie habló o emitió sonido alguno. Por una parte Rose esperaba su ansiada respuesta y por el otro Shadow aún andaba procesando las palabras dichas por la eriza.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó por fin el erizo negro con incredulidad.

La temperatura ya comenzaba a descender, el frío se estaba manifestando y las ventiscas de aire se hacían presentes.

A Amy le dio un leve escalofrío a causa del glacial clima, rápidamente tuvo que sacar una chamarra de su mochila para luego decir:

—No he entrenado desde que salimos de la base secreta. Estoy muy oxidada y siento que ya perdí condición física. Necesito volver a ponerme en forma pronto—terminó diciendo Amy.

Shadow aún seguía sentado y con los brazos cruzados, analizando detenidamente la petición de la eriza. Pudo ver a la chica que esperaba paciente su respuesta, aunque la verdad todavía no tenía ninguna para ella. Eso sí que fue un favor muy inesperado para él.

—No sé si pueda controlarme—dijo de repente haciendo sobresaltar a Amy—. ¿En serio qué quieres eso?

Amy solo se encogió de hombros como si no le importara nada más que solo entrenar para su supervivencia.

—Dudo mucho que puedas lastimarme—dijo ella en un audible susurro.

De repente, una rápida figura se posicionó frente a ella como un desquiciado.

—Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices—escupió Shadow, frenético. Se notó un destello de maldad en su voz, en su mirada y en su postura.

Amy estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, se había quedado totalmente inmóvil, atenta a que Shadow no llegara demasiado lejos con ella. Al ver los ojos rojos de su compañero se dio cuenta que él podía matarla en ese instante.

—No te enojes, lo que quise decir es que… confío en ti—musitó la eriza con calma, tomando los hombros del erizo para alejarlo un poco de ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Shadow ansioso, haciendo caso omiso del patético esfuerzo de Amy en querer empujarlo hacia atrás.

A Rose la sangre se le subió al rostro. Respiró profundamente varias veces antes de decir con sinceridad:

—No lo sé. Algo muy dentro de mí me dice que estoy a salvo contigo—declaró Amy con un hilo de voz. Habló con tanta seguridad que sus palabras resultaron ser muy convincentes. Tenía un porte relajante y le sostenía valientemente la mirada a su impulsivo compañero.

A Shadow esa respuesta lo había enternecido un poco. No obstante, no podía dejar de lado su más importante misión. Había prometido que cuidaría de Rose y claro que lo haría sin dudarlo, pero había algo más que estaba por encima de ella. Así que no lo pensó demasiado, sabía muy bien que era lo que tenía que hacer, por el bien de su compañera.

—Dile a tu conciencia que está muy equivocada—espetó el erizo sonriendo con arrogancia, clavó sus ojos rojos en los ojos verdes de la hermosa chica.

Se podía percibir que el semblante de Shadow se suavizaba poco a poco. Sin ser consciente en lo que hacía, Amy se acercaba poco a poco a él, como si la sonrisa de éste fuera un medio hipnotizante que la hizo entrar en un cierto trance.

—Claro, se lo diré—murmuró la chica acortando la poca distancia que tenía con el erizo. Al tenerlo demasiado cerca, se dio cuenta de lo apuesto que él era… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Se inquietó ante ese inusual descubrimiento para luego lanzarle una mirada desafiante.

Shadow se sintió algo incomodo ante la cercanía que tenía con Amy, así que llevó un dedo en el pecho de ella y la empujó levemente hacia atrás; alejándola despectivamente de él. Para su sorpresa, notó que su acción provocó un destello de decepción y cierta pena en el semblante ruborizado de la chica.

—Está bien, Rose—dijo Shadow de repente, mirando a Amy que ahora se encontraba mucho más sonrojada por la vergüenza que éste le hizo pasar a causa de sus encantos de macho alfa—. Te entrenaré.

Un rastro de emoción surcó en el rostro de la eriza, olvidando las depravadas fantasías que le llegaron a la mente después de tener a Shadow muy cerca de ella.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Shadow, muchísimas gracias! —exclamó ella extasiada, frenando el fuerte impulso en querer abrazar a su compañero.

Shadow rodó los ojos ante la actitud infantil de la eriza. De pronto se puso serio, provocando que desapareciera la sonrisa de Amy.

—Pero debes saber que yo no soy para nada flexible como el _Faker_ —musitó Shadow de repente con una pizca de irritación en la voz.

Amy no se inmutó por ese tono, volvió a sonreír ahora de una forma tan arrebatadora que hasta volvió a sorprender a Shadow.

—Lo sé—prorrumpió la eriza felizmente, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza ante la mención de Sonic—, y así está mucho mejor para mí.

Shadow estaba muy contrariado, aun así su semblante no transmitía ninguna duda. Por otra parte, Amy ahora se sentía sumamente excitada por comenzar muy pronto sus entrenamientos con Shadow. Al tenerlo muy cerca de su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que lo que ahora sentía por su compañero era afición. No podía equivocarse. De pronto un pánico la envolvió, tenía miedo que ese sentimiento creciera más y más durante el transcurso de la misión, porque sabía que por parte de Shadow no obtendría la misma respuesta de afecto. Dejó de preocuparse por ello, ya que sabía perfectamente que su corazón aún le pertenecía a Sonic; aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo.

* * *

 **¡Hola, queridos lectores! Este capítulo estaba previsto para publicarlo el día de ayer, pero olvidé descargarlo a mi celular y bueno… Apenas vengo llegando de una visita y pues hasta ahorita lo vengo subiendo. Quiero agradecer de antemano a las personas que se tomaron la molestia en dejarme una huellita en el capítulo anterior: Katy light hedgehog, MajaraDunkelheit247,GabyFlowers1342, edpol y Silvblaze01; infinitas gracias, chicos. Igual también a los nuevos favs y follows. Me emociona que les guste mi fic y pues yo con toda la inspiración del mundo. Apenas vamos en el cap 8 faltando solo 10 capítulos más. Sobre la relación de Shadow y Amy, creo que es comprensible que vaya algo lento. Ya se va notando que por parte de ella ya hay atracción y pues por parte de él… O.O Bueno, Shadow es Shadow y a él le costará un poquito más para caer en las garras de Amy. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**

 **Besos y abrazos :***

 **Macky Monyer**

 **27/05/18**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Sonic y sus personajes son propiedad de SEGA y de sus respectivos creadores.

 **9/18**

 **Capítulo IX**

" **Segundo mes"**

El equipo dos cumplía dos meses desde que Tails le asignó la misión para encontrar la " _master esmerald"._ Durante ese tiempo Amy Rose había aprendido a convivir a lado de Shadow. La verdad no se le hizo difícil el adaptarse a alguien como él. Durante su convivencia ella era la que iniciaba y terminaba la plática, y él —como siempre—, solo escuchaba o al menos fingía escuchar. Igual la eriza había aprendido a evitar a toda costa sus conversaciones sobre Sonic, porque eso hacía que el humor de Shadow se fuera a un abismo profundo, cuyo carácter se volvía demasiado explosivo e irritable. Aunque ninguno de los dos quería admitirlo, comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la compañía mutua. Por otra parte, sus vidas se estaban volviendo monótonas; durante el día solo era buscar frutos y ramas comestibles, descansar, entrenar y luego emprender su camino para hallar la torre. No obstante, durante las noches había más acercamiento físico entre ellos, ya que Amy solía dormir a lado de su compañero y al despertar lo hacía sobre el pecho de él. Hubo un tiempo que a Shadow esos acercamientos le enfurecían, pero para sorpresa de él terminó acostumbrándose al ver que no le molestaba en lo absoluto. El aceptar aquello, algo en su interior lo movió. Parecía ser que Amy le evocaba a alguien. No sabía a quién, su pasado había quedado en el olvido no recordando nada de su vida anterior. En cambio Amy era muy sentimental, su corazón —palpitante en pureza—, le dio un lugar a Shadow como alguien importante para ella. Sin previo aviso el erizo negro se había convertido en tan poco tiempo en un ser a quien atesorar. Estaba segura que ya lo quería, el cariño que profesaba por él era irrebatible. Sonrió para sus adentros, a veces no comprendía del todo sus sentimientos. La guerra no la había cambiado en lo absoluto, aún seguía confiando en las personas por más que fueran frías y déspotas con ella. ¡Qué irónico! Pero por ahora la incógnita era… ¿Shadow ya sentía algo por ella? Al menos un aprecio pequeñito, podía conformarse con eso.

 **(…)**

La temperatura comenzaba a bajar paulatinamente. Amy se había abrigado con el único suéter que pudo empacar, no era suficiente para cubrirse del frío. Pero el clima no era un problema por el momento. Su mayor preocupación era encontrarse con el enemigo. Al recordar las palabras de Tails, el asesino había creado un ejercito de robots con dotes que los convertían en chatarras con velocidad y fuerzas increíbles. Por más que Shadow fuera su compañero, no le garantizaba que éste pudiera vencer a un par de esas maquinas asesinas. Lo había visto por su propia cuenta. Se le hacía extraño que en dos meses aún no se hubieran topado con ninguno de ellos, ni con los "ojos rojos". Tal vez Shadow estaba realizando muy bien su papel de líder de equipo. A veces se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si tuviera a Sonic cómo compañero. Ahora pensando en él, se dio cuenta que no lo extrañaba tanto como pensó que lo haría. Volvió a pensar en él, en susurrar su nombre, _"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic"_. No era la reacción que se imaginó hacía un momento. Vio en lo más profundo de su interior si Sonic aún seguía en aquella hebra que había tejido para ese alguien de que estuviera enamorada. ¿Sonic seguía ahí? Sí, debía estar ahí, no había forma de que ya no estuviera enamorada de él. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Shadow la tomó del brazo y la jaló detrás de un árbol. Amy estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el erizo llevó un dedo en sus labios indicándole que no hiciera ningún ruido. En ese lapso Amy entró en pánico, sus ojos se agrandaron aterrados, pensando que los robots por fin los habían encontrado. Ni siquiera se percató que su cuerpo temblaba delatando su temor. Shadow la soltó de repente, lanzándole una mirada de " _No hagas ruido y no te muevas"._ Y sin más, se alejó de ella. Amy intentó tranquilizarse, después de dos meses estaba sola. Imploraba que Shadow regresara a su lado, lo necesitaba, solo él la hacía sentirse segura. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿10 o 20 minutos? Ni siquiera podía saberlo al no tener un reloj en la mano. Pisadas ligeras se escuchaban a lo lejos, acercándose a donde estaba ella. Shadow apareció de repente con una expresión indescifrable.

—Encontré a alguien. Un refugiado—dijo sin más, para luego darse la vuelta.

Amy parecía sorprendida, ¿cómo pudo un habitante de la ciudad llegar solo a esta zona del bosque? ¡Y si es una trampa! No perdió más su tiempo y corrió para alcanzar a su compañero.

A unos cinco metros de su escondite, recargado en un árbol había un sujeto herido que parecía estar al borde de la muerte. Amy tuvo que acercársele más para observar la magnitud de las heridas. Era un gato grande, gordo y de color púrpura con rayas negras, a excepción de su pelaje en el pecho que era de color blanco. Shadow se arrodilló ante él, tenía que interrogarlo antes de que el gato muriera.

—Mi nombre es… Big The Cat —dijo sin fuerzas, escupiendo gotas de sangre al toser—. Tres sujetos son los que asesinan a gente… Criaturas peligrosas—se quedó callado por un segundo, consciente que llegaba su final—, provocan pesadillas. Ojos rojos…

Amy se había quedado plantada en su lugar, sin percatarse si quiera que había derramado lágrimas al ver al gato que intentaba sobrevivir. Agarrando fuerzas desde su interior, se acercó al herido e intentó practicarle los primero auxilios. Necesitaba ayudarlo, quería ayudarlo. Ignorando que los ojos del gato se habían puesto traslucidos luego de un último suspiro.

—Ya no puedes hacer nada más, Rose. Lo intentaste.

« _¡No!_ » No podía darse por vencida, menos ahora que faltaba poco para encontrar la torre. Sabía, intuía que la torre estaba muy cerca. Podía sentirla… la guerra por fin terminaría y no habría más muertes de inocentes.

Shadow suspiró frustrado, era mejor irse de ahí y darle al difunto una digna sepultura; se lo merecía después de que el gato le había otorgado una valiosa información. Por fin podía darse una idea contra quienes se enfrentaría.

 **(…)**

Luego de enterarse que unas extrañas criaturas provocaban pesadillas al morder a sus victimas —para prevenir—, Shadow se quedaba despierto velando por la seguridad de Amy. Esa era una de sus tantas misiones: protegerla. Durante su vigilia, buscaba en su radar la presencia de robots en la recóndita de su actual localización. Parecía que todo estaba en orden, hasta que por un momento, en un descuido al apagar el radar, ve a Amy quejándose en sueños. Cerca de la eriza vio una pequeña criatura que volaba en círculos, alejándose con rapidez. A Shadow le recordó mucho al Chao de Cream, solo que la diferencia era que el que había mordido a Amy era color negro, tenía colmillos y un par de ojos carbonizados. Ignorando al Chao negro, Shadow se acercó a la eriza que seguía removiéndose en sueños, intentando despertarla llamándola por su nombre, ¡pero nada! Pensó en varias alternativas, obligado a apurarse porque Amy comenzaba a gritar y él no tenía ánimos de recibir una visita nocturna. Sin más remedio optó por un método algo ortodoxo, pero infalible para despertarla; y ese era: mordiéndola. Shadow sabía que se metería en problemas por eso, sin embargo no le importaba. Había considerado también el de golpearla en la cabeza, pero se rehusó a esa idea al recordar como la había pateado sin piedad cuando el ejército enemigo irrumpió en las cabañas. Sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó el brazo de la eriza y se lo llevó a la boca. Shadow no tardó en sentir el sabor salado —algo metálico para su gusto—, en su lengua. Abrió un poco más su boca para incrustar sus colmillos, enterrándolos en la piel de Rose.

Todo pasó en menos de un segundo.

—¡Shadow! —gritó Amy, incorporándose. Estaba muy sudada, sus ojos lagrimeaban y su brazo derramaba ligeras gotas de sangre, pero ella no se percató de eso último.

—Tranquila Rose. Fue solo una pesadilla—musitó Shadow, sin dejar de ver la herida que le hizo. De repente le llegó una oleada de frustración que le hizo sentirse incomodo. ¿A caso estaba sintiendo… culpa?

Amy se echó a llorar de repente.

—Fue horrible, tú estabas muerto y yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarte... —gimoteó, abrazando sorpresivamente a Shadow—. ¡No te mueras... te lo suplico!

Amy lo había desarmado por completo. Una punzada en el estomago provocó en él un leve dolor en esa zona.

—¡Rose! —le gritó, alejándola de él—. ¡Mírame! Estoy bien, ¿lo ves?

Amy negó con la cabeza, ahora estaba completamente segura que si perdía a Shadow nunca se lo perdonaría.

—No quiero perderte—dijo entre susurros, abrazándolo nuevamente—. No ahora cuando ya eres alguien importante para mí.

Amy se colgó al cuello del erizo negro, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de él. En cuanto Shadow, no sabía qué pensar luego de escuchar que la eriza ya sentía un cariño hacia su persona. ¿Cómo mierda pasó eso? En serio no podía discernir con claridad. Se sentía aturdido, confundido, pero sobre todo indefenso. No tenía cabeza para contrarrestar lo dicho por ella con una respuesta inteligente. Simplemente tomó el brazo de la eriza y optó por curarlo. Amy estaba sorprendida al ver la sangre que manchaba su piel, tenía ganas de hacer varias preguntas sobre su lesión; cuestionándose el cómo demonios se había hecho eso. Pero conociendo a Shadow supo que él no tenía ganas de entablar una conversación.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más esa noche.

* * *

 **03/Julio/19**

 **El siguiente capítulo lo actualizaré mañana. Gracias por los reviews :3**

 **Au revoir :***


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Sonic y sus personajes son propiedad de SEGA y de sus respectivos creadores.

 **10/18**

 **Capítulo X**

" **Tercer mes"**

—Estoy agotada. ¿Podemos parar ya?

—No hasta que logres golpearme la cara.

Una jornada más de entrenamiento, y los reflejos y la velocidad de Amy se acrecentaron en tan poco tiempo para sorpresa de Shadow. El erizo negro había comenzado con enseñarle lo básico, poniendo a prueba la destreza y el afán de la eriza. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo era un método mas de defensa que de ataque, ayudándole también a afinar sus cinco sentidos. No quería imaginárselo, pero si llegara el caso de que debía alejarse de Amy y en esos instantes se llegue a encontrar con el enemigo, podía sentirse un poco aliviado al saber que su compañera podría defenderse sola. La fuerza de la chica ya era superior, no solo la física sino también la mental. Al principio para Amy le era muy difícil no hacer uso de su martillo, ya que ese objeto era parte de ella, sin él se sentía como si peleara con un solo brazo. Era por eso que Shadow le recomendó crear sus propias armas con lo que le daba la naturaleza. Entre los dos hallaron palos largos y delgados de resistente madera, como también espinas de cactus que podía hacer uso de ellas como _"shurikens"_. Amy tenía potencial, y la prueba de ello era porque su puntería era perfecta. Con sus "agujas punto de presión" —como ella los llamaba—, podía lanzarlas desde una distancia de cinco metros y dar en el blanco. Otro consejo de Shadow era que ella practicara con su cuerpo. Amy no lo comprendió al principio, pero luego de que Shadow le explicara que el cuerpo de los mamíferos tiene puntos de presión de energía en el interior, y si se enterraba las agujas en esos puntos, la victima podía quedar vulnerable y llegar a rematarla hasta la muerte. Amy se sentía incapaz de herir a Shadow, pero parecía que a él no le importaba en lo absoluto, recordándole que era una paga por el hecho de morderla y dejarle una cicatriz. Ante la negativa de Amy al usar a Shadow como objetivo de filosas agujas, el erizo negro tuvo que abrirle los ojos ante el panorama de que se tenía que tomar en serio la guerra. Para sobrevivir se debía sacrificar muchas cosas, como los ideales y algunos valores que para el enemigo eran algo sin fundamento. Así era eso, sino te hacías fuerte por las malas, entonces estabas preparado para morir. Amy aceptó esas palabras como un bofetón, por supuesto que no quería morir, y mucho menos en manos enemigas. Quería ser una de las heroínas que pondría fin esa guerra. Porque si no fuera así, todo lo que había entrenado, vivido, trabajado sería en vano. Sin embargo, al sentir algo por Shadow, un cariño inmenso, hacía muy difícil tomar en cuenta su sugerencia. Le tomó un tiempo en dejar a un lado los sentimientos, y con la cabeza fría aceptó practicar en él, atacando sus puntos de presión con sus agujas. No supo cuando decidió parar, tal vez fue cuando vio un gran charco de sangre bajo los pies de su compañero. La preocupación y el pánico se fueron acrecentando, hasta que vio que las heridas de Shadow se curaban a una rapidez inédita. « _Así que era cierto. Shadow es inmortal_ ». El ser supremo se quitaba las agujas una por una sin demostrar dolor, todo eso lo hacía frente a la mirada aterrada de Amy quien seguía anonadada. Shadow, como si nada, revisaba sus brazos y su pecho, limpiando su pelaje manchado de su propia sangre. Por suerte para él, esa zona estaba libre de detectores de poder, así que pudo acelerar su habilidad de factor de curación. Una vez terminado el proceso de regeneración, echó andar sus pasos en dirección Amy. La eriza retrocedió en un acto reflejo de vulnerabilidad, chocando su espalda con un árbol. Al verse acorralada por su compañero, se quedó quieta, tomando con fuerza la aguja que le quedaba a su merced. Por un segundo pensó que exageró en el entrenamiento y que Shadow se vengaría de ella por las heridas que le causó. Jamás se imaginó lo que vendría a continuación. Shadow ya estaba frente a ella, esbozando una sonrisa que parecía ¿orgullosa? Sí, eso parecía, mezclada con una suficiencia que solo él se podía otorgar. Luego de eso, llevó una mano en la coronilla de su compañera, sintiéndola temblar al acto.

—Buen trabajo, Rose—dijo Shadow sin más, dándose la vuelta en busca de comida.

¡Demonios! En serio que a veces Shadow podía ser bipolar. Amy parecía tranquilizarse, algo que nunca había cambiado era que el erizo negro le seguí pareciendo un ser muy intimidante.

 **(…)**

Algo que Amy Rose extrañaba de vivir bajo tierra en un búnquer, era el baño. El aseo personal era de suma importancia para la eriza, tanto que intentaba a toda costa el de solo usar una pequeña ración de su champú y una barra de jabón que le había proveído Tails. Había días que no se bañaba por la falta de un río cercano. Cuando se topaban con uno o con alguna fuente de agua, Amy aprovechaba ese descubrimiento para asearse; e igual para llenar sus botellas de agua. Después de adentrarse al bosque con el pasar de los días, por fin pudieron oír el sonido de una cascada. Amy estaba extasiada ante ese descubrimiento. Así que se apresuró para pedirle permiso a Shadow para ir un rato a nadar y a bañarse. El erizo negro no puso ninguna objeción, diciéndole que no tuviera la guarda baja y que debía cuidarse las espaldas. Amy asintió, tomando su mochila y yendo a donde podía escuchar con claridad el agua caer. Rodeó algunos árboles, pasando por un caminito de rocas, increíblemente muy bien alineadas. Amy tuvo cuidado en no resbalar, subiendo por un pequeño peñasco lleno de mojo y césped húmedo. Al llegar a la cima pudo visualizar un arcoíris que parecía bailar junto con el torrente de agua que caía con potencia. Amy no se esperó más tiempo, dejó su mochila dentro de un hoyo que había encontrado, y comenzó a desnudarse por completo; guardando por igual su ropa. Se acercó a la orilla del lago, sintiendo con sus dedos la tibieza de esa agua cristalina. Se adentró más al fondo, y se sumergió. Aguantando la respiración fue testigo de las maravillas que había debajo del lago. Amy quiso explorar más, así que se dirigió hacia la cascada, deseando intentar si podía llegar a la cima con la fuerza del agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo. En ese instante escuchó voces a lo lejos. Se dio la vuelta, asomando solo una pequeña parte de su cabeza para ver de que o quien se trataba. El miedo embargó a Amy al ver tres sujetos que se acercaban hacia donde estaba ella escondida. Juraría que uno de ellos la había visto. La eriza intentó nadar sutilmente hacia la cascada, camufleajándose con la ayuda del agua. Parecía que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho de un momento a otro. No había forma de llamar a Shadow, aunque si se daba el caso de pelar con ellos lo haría, pero para su mala suerte no había traído sus armas con ella. Con esos inconvenientes en puerta sus nervios la delatarían en cuestión minutos. Amy no les quitaba los ojos de encima, desde su distancia le era imposible reconocer a alguno de ellos. ¿De qué bando estarían? Lo supo cuando logró ver un característico detalle: « _Ojos rojos_ ».

 **(…)**

—¿A qué estás jugando, Shadow? —preguntó una voz, oculta entre las sombras.

—Recuerda con quien estás hablando—remató el erizo negro, viendo con repulsión a sus tres visitantes.

—El jefe está desesperado—habló una segunda voz, enfundando un cuchillo entre sus ropajes—. No olvides tu misión.

Shadow intentó con todas sus fuerzas controlarse, parecía tranquilo a pesar que unos ligeros temblores delataban su ansiedad.

—Por cierto, vimos a alguien por las cascadas—dijo el que era más alto de todos los presentes, observando con detenimiento la reacción de Shadow—. Una chica, ¿no te has topado con ella?

Un escalofrío recorrió por completo a Shadow, un miedo que no había experimentado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Su preocupación por Amy provocó en él un tumulto de conmiseraciones nada favorables. Necesitaba con urgencia saber como estaba Rose. No obstante, no mostró turbación alguna, ni siquiera un gesto en lo que conllevaba a una sorpresa.

—No—respondió Shadow, cruzado de brazos. Muy seguro de sí mismo.

Los tres sujetos se miraron alternativamente entre ellos, lanzándose algunas sútiles señales; como algo cómplice.

—La seguimos buscando por los alrededores, pero no pudimos encontrarla—habló por fin la tercera voz. A diferencia de los otros, éste tenía una dicción demasiado aguda.

—Que mala suerte—espetó Shadow esbozando una burlesca sonrisa. Ya podía estar tranquilo, esos idiotas no habían dado con Rose.

Se escuchó un gutural gruñido de frustración entre los arbustos. Shadow alzó una ceja ante tal acción.

—Esperemos que, cuando vengamos a verte de nuevo, tú ya la hayas capturado—remetió la primera voz, gruesa y escrupulosa—. Para llevárnosla y luego entregarla al jefe—terminó diciendo macabramente.

Shadow frunció el ceño furioso, apretando los puños con fuerza; suprimiendo los instintos homicidas de los que estaba siendo dominado.

—Hasta luego, Shadow The Hedgehog—se despidió el que era el líder de ellos, escabulléndose en el recóndito bosque con los otros dos pisándole los talones.

Shadow no se movió de su lugar por unos segundos. Hasta que optó por hacer uso del radar, percatándose que sus recientes visitas se encontraban a varios kilómetros de ahí. Esos idiotas estaban jugando con su poca paciencia, y al hacer eso nadie vivía para contarlo. Dejando de lado ese pequeño inconveniente, había otra cosa de suma importancia.

—Amy—murmuró.

Corrió hacia las cascadas, evitando hacer uso de su velocidad. No le tomó ni dos minutos en llegar, al fin podía sentirse aliviado por completo. Ahí estaba su compañera, quien sacaba su mochila de lo que parecía ser un escondite bajo tierra. Amy, en cuanto lo vio, corrió hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Shadow, tenemos que tener cuidado. Me topé con unos tipos y creo que van detrás de nosotros. Estoy segura que saben quiénes somos—dijo eso como un trabalenguas. Realmente parecía muy asustada.

—Tomaremos precauciones. Ahora sigamos—dijo el erizo sin más, tomándola del brazo para incitarla a caminar hacia el sur.

—Sí.

—¿Rose? —la llamó de repente, deteniendo sus pasos.

—¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa?

—Prométeme que, pase lo que pase, seguirás confiando en mí—dijo el erizo negro, cuyo susurro fue apenas audible.

Amy se quedó sorprendida, viendo el perfil de Shadow que no demostraba emoción alguna. Vio más a bajo, clavando sus ojos en la mano de él que sujetaba fuertemente su muñeca. No había duda alguna, por supuesto que confiaría en él en lo que le quedaba de vida.

—Te lo juro—dijo Rose depositando su completa confianza en Shadow.

* * *

 **04/julio/19**

 **Macky Monyer :***


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Sonic y sus personajes son propiedad de SEGA y de sus respectivos creadores.

 **11/18**

 **Capítulo XI**

" **Cuarto mes"**

—Es suficiente—dijo Amy, totalmente agitada.

—Estoy de acuerdo—asintió Shadow, mirando a la eriza que se levantaba con dificultad del suelo. Le pareció que ese entrenamiento había sido demasiado para ella —. Descansa un rato. Seguiremos en 30 minutos. El radar me indica que estamos a mitad de camino.

Amy levantó la cabeza ante ese aviso inesperado, su semblante se desencajó de evidente tristeza.

—¿De verdad? ¡Qué buena noticia! —susurró ella en desgana.

Shadow arqueó una ceja. El tono de voz de Rose le tomó por sorpresa.

—Por la expresión de tu rostro me hace suponer que no te parece una buena noticia.

Amy tembló al ser descubierta.

—¿Qué? ¡Déjame en paz! —dijo sin más, alejándose de su compañero.

—Mph, como quieras—lo escuchó decir.

Amy caminaba sin saber lo que le aguardaba en el camino. El saber que esa misión terminaría en tan poco tiempo, una inexplicable tristeza la había consumido. Se sentía muy egoísta el tener esos sentimientos, porque obviamente anhelaba que la guerra llegara a su fin. No obstante, a la perspectiva de ya no trabajar a lado de Shadow la mortificaba a tal punto que sentía ganas de llorar. Con esas emociones sucumbiendo en su ser, no se dio cuenta que se había topado con un rio. Dejando de lado sus sentimentalismos, Amy se arrodilló en la orilla del rio, inclinándose hacia esa agua cristalina. Gracias a ello pudo ver su reflejo, su cabello había crecido como unos diez centímetros desde que se lo había cortado en el segundo mes. Sus ojos verdes no habían cambiado mucho como su mirada. Le era difícil reconocerse, ya que la Amy del reflejo parecía ya no tener la inocencia de la Amy que dejó la base secreta de Tails. Ahora se sentía más fuerte y madura que antes, y todo gracias a sus ganas de superación; bueno, tampoco debía restarle un poco de mérito a ese erizo de carácter frio. ¿Quién lo diría? Y pensar que estar en ese bosque con Shadow no había sido el infierno como había creído que sería. Aunque a veces le costaba admitirlo, se la estaba pasando de maravilla a lado de Shadow. Ante eso, Amy ya casi no pensaba en Sonic y eso hacía que se viera confundida respecto a sus sentimientos. Sonic era su héroe, el amor de su vida, el tipo de ser con el que le hubiera gustado formar una familia. Entonces ella lo notó… ¿Hubiera? O sea ¿ya no le gustaría formar familia con Sonic? De pronto volvió a pensar en Shadow, ese erizo negro que durante todo ese tiempo había estado dispuesto a protegerla y hasta ahorita no la había decepcionado. En tan poco tiempo Shadow The Hedgehog ya se había colado en su corazón. Amy sonrió en cuanto pensó eso. Y entonces lo comprendió, se estaba enamorando de Shadow, y eso la aterraba porque era el mismísimo Shadow —un erizo frío, antisocial y ajeno a los sentimientos—, el que había tomado el lugar de Sonic.

Amy calculó el panorama, existía temor en ella. Temía el de confesarle sus sentimientos a Shadow y que éste la rechazara. No podía creerlo ¿en tan poco tiempo se había enamorado de Shadow? ¿Acaso eso era amor? Cerró los ojos y sintió su corazón latir cuando pensaba en él. Nunca había sentido algo así, mucho menos por Sonic. Rouge le había dicho que lo que ella sentía por Sonic no era amor, que solo era un enamoramiento enfermizo y adictivo, nada puro, solo una obsesión, a lo que los adultos llamaban un amorío pasajero, algo que se lograba superar. Y que el amor era diferente, algo puro que llegaba y te arrastraba hasta las entrañas, sintiéndolo surcar en el corazón, en los poros, en todo el cuerpo, le deseas lo mejor a ese alguien, quieres entenderle, etc.

—Yo amo a Sha...

—¡Rose!

Se detuvo a tiempo antes de terminar su confesión. « _Eso estuvo cerca_ » pensó la eriza.

—¡No llegues así, me asustas! —exclamó Amy totalmente ruborizada.

Pero Shadow no le hizo caso.

—Ya es hora, andando—dijo sin más. Amy lo siguió refunfuñando.

Llevaban horas caminando. Amy estaba cabizbaja pensando en lo de Rouge. ¡Mierda!, si hubiera una sola forma de contactar con ella y confesarle lo que le pasaba, sería de gran ayuda. Miraba la espalda de Shadow, él no le había dirigido la palabra en lo que llevaba de camino. Amy se puso a reflexionar en que si de un día para otro comenzaba a tratarlo diferente, la relación entre ellos —de la que tanto habían trabajado durante esos cuatro meses—, se volvería incomoda y perdería la oportunidad de declarársele. Así que, con decisión, sacó una manzana de su mochila. Y corrió hacia a él para posicionarse a su lado. Shadow la miró de reojo, y en ese instante Amy le regaló una radiante sonrisa.

—¿Gustas una manzana?

Por alguna razón él no pudo negarse, con esa tierna sonrisa era casi imposible, tomó la fruta rozando la mano de la eriza. En ese instante la chica notó una sensación electrizante que le recorrió en todo su cuerpo. Y por primera vez, lo abarcó también a él. Shadow no supo que había sido eso, pero por el momento no le daría importancia; sin vacilar tomó la fruta haciendo un pequeño gesto de cabeza.

—Gracias, Rose.

—De nada, Shadow—sonrió Amy—. ¿Sabes?, ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto.

—¿A qué? —preguntó el erizo con interés.

—Pues... al bosque, a comer siempre frutas, las noches en vela... a tu compañía. ¿Tú… ya te acostumbraste a mí? —quiso saber la eriza con el miedo a flor de piel.

Shadow sopesó la pregunta en cuestión de segundos. Le dio una mordida a su manzana antes de responder:

—El primer mes fue difícil, no parabas de hablar sobre ese _Faker._

Amy se sonrojó de inmediato.

—Amm sí, por eso dejé de hacerlo, porque sabía que te molestaba—dijo la chica sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—Mph.

—¿No extrañas a Rouge? —preguntó de repente. Para ella siempre había sido una incógnita la relación de esos dos.

—Yo no extraño a nadie—gruñó por lo bajo.

—Oh, bueno—Amy se contentó con esa respuesta—. Pues yo sí la extraño, a ella y a los chicos. Como me gustaría poder contactarme con ellos para saber si están bien.

Shadow no dijo nada, tenía prohibido decirle a Rose que él tenía una forma de comunicarse con el _Faker_ y Tails.

—Ellos están bien.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Solo lo sé—dijo Shadow viéndola de reojo.

Amy sonrió divertida

—Es muy fácil confiar en ti. Si tú dices que ellos están bien, entonces lo están.

De repente, su oído agudizado captó algo.

—¡Mierda!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Amy poniéndose en alerta.

—Alguien se acerca a nosotros.

—¿Serán aquellos sujetos? —Amy se puso nerviosa, no quería pelear contra esos robots; realmente no se sentía preparada.

—No, no son ellos—dijo Shadow con firmeza.

¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro? Tal parecía que su compañero fuera un especie de psíquico.

»Ahí vienen.

Los allegados eran unos jóvenes refugiados que parecían haber escapado de la ciudad mucho antes que el equipo 2. La primera prueba de ello era en los cuerpos sumamente delgados de los intrusos. Sus rostros estaban cubiertos por mascaras negras, el mismo color que sus ropajes, lo único visible eran sus ojos que fácilmente podían leerse en ellos desesperación y tristeza.

—Son solo dos niñatos—dijo Shadow, despectivamente. Le sorprendió mucho ver a unos sobrevivientes que pudieron llegar ilesos hasta esa zona del bosque, y sumándole a eso el que hayan logrado escapar de los enemigos.

—¡Denos todo lo que tienen! —gritó uno de ellos, apuntando a los erizos con un cuchillo.

Shadow enarcó una ceja ante esa arma tan insignificante. Miró a Amy que no parecía intimidada por la amenaza de esos dos sujetos.

—Rose, ¿puedes encargarte de ellos? Pondrías a practicar todo lo que te enseñé—dijo Shadow, quien se apartó hacia un árbol donde se sentó para ser espectador de un entretenido espectáculo.

—Será emocionante—dijo la eriza entre dientes. No quería decepcionar a Shadow.

—Atrás, niñita, sino quieres que mi compañero y yo te demos una golpiza. Tu cara bonita no nos detendrá.

—Awww ¿creen qué soy bonita? —dijo Amy ruborizándose, apartándose el pelo con elegancia.

—Rose— espetó Shadow exasperado.

—Oh sí, lo siento—se disculpó con su compañero, dedicándole un guiño coqueto—. Ustedes, ¿están listos? —preguntó a los intrusos, intimidándolos.

—Vamos por ella—habló uno de ellos empuñando con fuerza el cuchillo, dirigiéndolo a la cabeza de Amy.

Rose tenía la opción de lanzar sus agujas a los puntos vitales de los sujetos, para terminar de una vez con ese ridículo intento de asalto. En vez de eso la eriza decidió jugar un rato yendo contra ellos en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Los reflejos de Amy le ayudaron esquivar algunas patadas y puños que se dirigían a ella. La chica tomó la mano del tipo que tenía el arma y la lanzó hacia el otro clavándosela en la pierna. Con uno inmovilizado, Amy sacó una de sus agujas que insertó con mucha fuerza en el pecho de su oponente. El enfrentamiento solo duró 40 segundos.

—Que patéticos—musitó Shadow, observando con desprecio a los asaltantes. A esas alturas no le interesaba saber la identidad de esos tipos.

—¿Qué tal lo hice? —preguntó Amy, esperanzada a que Shadow la felicitara por su enfrentamiento de la que salió triunfadora.

Shadow bufó, rodando los ojos.

—Te desconcentras más de la cuenta. Sigue así y alguien aprovechará tu guardia baja para acabar contigo—regañó.

—¡Jum! Al menos los vencí—Amy parecía un poco decepcionada.

—Sí, eso hiciste—susurró el erizo negro, sacando la aguja del extraño para limpiarlo y entregándoselo a Amy. Quejidos de dolor rompía la calma del bosque.

—Esperaba por lo menos una felicitación por parte tuya—musitó la eriza sin importarle mostrar su tristeza.

Shadow se detuvo frente a ella, haciéndola sonrojar. Llevó un dedo en la húmeda nariz de Amy y lo posó ahí.

—Bien hecho, Rose—le dijo esbozando una despectiva sonrisa.

Ella pudo ver en esos ojos rojos un destello de orgullo.

»Creo que es peligroso para nosotros dejarlos aquí—agregó el erizo, señalando a los heridos—. Ve a recoger algunos frutos, yo me encargo de ellos.

—¿Qué les vas a hacer? —preguntó Amy, perspicaz.

—Nada malo, no te preocupes. Confía en mí, ¿quieres?

—Pero...

—Me lo juraste.

—Está bien—asintió la eriza, alejándose unos metros para recolectar comida.

—Te alcanzaré en unos minutos.

—Sí—y, dicho eso, se desapareció entre los arbustos.

Al verse solo, Shadow se acercó a los intrusos, su aura asesina y déspota regresaban a él alimentando sus venas.

—Y a ustedes dos, se les acabó su estadía en este mundo—terminó diciendo peligrosamente.

 **(…)**

El equipo uno había seguido el otro trayecto de la torre noroeste. Al contrario del equipo dos en donde les había tocado un bosque verde y con un calor húmedo y fresco, Sonic y Rouge se habían topado con un clima congelante. El bosque que estaban recorriendo se encontraba cubierto de nieve, y eso hacía un difícil panorama para su misión. La relación entre ellos era tranquila, nada problemática ya que el erizo azul y la murciélago sí lograron adaptarse desde el día uno. Se pusieron de acuerdo a los horarios de siesta, ya que para Rouge era mas fácil emprender el camino durante la noche. La comida era limitada, que les era difícil conseguir frutos con ese clima, pero se las arreglaba con algunas ramas y plantas comestibles. Dejando de la lado esos inconvenientes, la compañía era tranquilizante.

—¿Cuál es la prisa, cariño? —preguntó Rouge intentando seguir los pasos atolondrados del erizo azul.

—Quiero llegar a la torre antes que Shadow—dijo entre dientes. Rouge rodó los ojos—. No me gustó para nada que Tails lo calificara como el más fuerte.

—Y no se equivocó—remató la murciélago en tono burlón.

Sonic se detuvo en seco, encarándola.

—Es obvio que te pondrías al lado de ese amargado—espetó el erizo, frunciendo más el ceño —. Al fin y al cabo es tu mejor amigo.

El semblante de Rouge se tornó un poco serio, luego recuperó sus facciones divertidas y sensuales.

—Bueno, yo lo considero así, aunque él no.

Sonic sospechó que sus palabras habían herido de alguna u otra forma a la chica.

—¿Hm? Me pregunto cómo se la pasará Amy con él—dijo para sí mismo.

—Conociéndola se la ha de estar pasando de maravilla—canturreó Rouge, maliciosamente.

Sonic la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Era evidente que para el erizo, tanto Amy como Shadow estaban sufriendo con la compañía del otro. Esos dos eran polos opuestos, que hasta apostaría que a esas alturas cada uno tomó diferentes caminos.

—¿De maravilla? ¿Con Shadow? —Sonic estalló en carcajadas, aunque igual no pudo ocultar su incomodidad.

—¿Celoso? —remató Rouge dando directo al orgullo de Sonic.

El erizo calló de inmediato, casi sonrojándose.

—¡Por supuesto qué no! —bramó, aún ruborizado.

Rouge sonrió, burlándose de él.

—Más te vale, porque no tienes derecho de ponerte celoso.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó intrigado el erizo.

Rouge paró su andar, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Sonic desaprobatoriamente.

—Amy los vio, a ti y a Sally, besándose—dijo la chica, estudiando las expresiones de su compañero.

Sonic se quedó de piedra por unos segundos, quedándose sin habla.

—¡Espera! —logró decir—. Eso no fue...

—No hay marcha atrás, ella te vio y creo que a estas alturas ya te habrá olvidado—dijo Rouge, interrumpiéndolo. Continuando su camino hacia la torre del norte.

—¿Qué? —Sonic parecía incrédulo ante lo dicho por Rouge—. ¿Hablas de Amy? —quiso asegurarse. La chica asintió sin mirarlo—. Dudo mucho que me deje de amar, lo hace desde los 7 años. ¿Por qué lo haría después de 4 meses?

—Hombres—espetó Rouge. De alguna u otra forma le pareció de muy mal gusto el comentario del erizo.

—Pero quiero aclarar algo, yo no besé a Sally, ¡ella me besó a mí! ¡Fue una trampa! —Gritó Sonic para hacerse oír. Ya se estaba desesperando el ser ignorado.

Rouge detuvo de repente su andar, quedándose pensativa. Había sospechado de Sally desde un principio, sin embargo no tenía pruebas… hasta ahorita.

—Eso lo explica—susurró como para sí. Luego se giró para ver a Sonic quien la miraba interrogativamente—. Está bien, te creo.

—¿Eh? ¿Me crees? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Sonic perspicaz.

Rouge sonrió con descaro.

—Porque te conozco, y el tema "amor" es algo de la cual escapas. Eres un alma libre y aventurera, no eres de esos que quieran sentar cabeza... no todavía.

Sonic no supo que decir ante eso, todo lo que le dijo su compañera era verdad. No le gustaba el compromiso.

—No me mal interpretas, estimo y me preocupo por Amy, pero es que...

—Lo sé, no estás preparado para entregarte al amor—dijo Rouge, interrumpiéndolo una vez más—. Solo espero que cuando lo estés, no sea demasiado tarde. Andando, galán.

El cuerpo se Sonic se tensó ante esa posibilidad.

* * *

 **5/julio/19**


End file.
